I'm So Sorry, Little Brother
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: When Pony and Johnny run, Darry and Soda take it hard. Will they be able to see their brother and apologize for their faults after the fire accident? A story of brotherly love and bonding! Darry, Soda, and Pony POV mostly. Some of the gang's POV too!COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Outsiders story so please be nice and no flames please! But feedback and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. That pleasure belongs to S.E. Hinton**

**Soda POV: **It had been about a week since Ponyboy left. It had been a week since Darry hit him, a week since Johnny killed the Soc, and it had been a week since a lot of things happened. I had finally had enough. Sandy had told me that she was moving to Florida last night.

She told me that she never even loved me and she told me the reason that she was moving was because not only did she not even love me, but she had cheated on me! And to make matters worse, she was having a baby that wasn't mine. I of course, offered to marry her and raise the child as my own but she had only declined and told me she never wanted to see or hear from me again. My heart felt as though it had been shattered into a billion pieces. I couldn't breathe right for about four hours after that. Breathing still wasn't the same, but it was less uneven.

Now I was sitting on the counter inside the DX with Steve silently. The entire shop was silent, in fact. We had never had our shop be silent for more than thirty minutes before and now it had been over an hour. Maybe it was because I wasn't as upbeat as I was before this mess and nobody wanted to talk to me.

Even though I was dying over what happened with Sandy, I felt even worse because of what happened with my brother. I wondered where he and Johnny were. Were they safe? Were they alive? Were they starving? Were they sheltered? These were all questions that were flooding my mind at the moment. Dally got hauled in by the fuzz just the other day. He told them they were in Texas, of all places. But we all knew he had no clue where they were. Well maybe not all of us. Two-Bit actually thought Dally wasn't kidding and was actually about to get in his car and drive to Texas when we talked some sense into that hard skull of his. He just said that to placate the fuzz and not get himself thrown in the cooler again.

Then Steve burst out, "Golly, Sodapop, get a grip on yourself, man!" where did that come from? "What?" I asked, very puzzled. He snorted at me in annoyance, "You know what, man! Just 'cuz Sandy left ya, doesn't mean you gotta act like a blasted robot or somethin' like that! She ain't worth your time if she cheated on you. You'll find another girl someday! And I know that ain't what's worrying you the most, so don't tell me that!" he was right. That wasn't what was upsetting me the most. And he knew it. Sandy was the furthest thing from my mind in that moment as my thoughts drifted fully on my brother. My lost and alone brother.

"You know, man, Ponyboy's a tough kid. He'll be alright and he'll come back sooner or later. But as long as he knows you and Darry are here, he'll be back." Steve knew what happened with Darry and Pony that night. The entire gang did and they were all mostly shocked or angry with Darry. He understood that. But tears poured down my face as I responded, "How do you know he'll come back, Steve? Darry hit him! He'll probably never come back! Especially if he thinks he and Johnny are wanted for murder! I've lost my baby brother forever!"

I wept like a baby and Steve just sat there with an arm around my shoulders, shushing me in a brotherly manner, the same way Darry had shushed me last night when I came home, sobbing at the loss of my Sandy.

My mind suddenly turned to my eldest brother. Remembering how disgusted with himself he looked right after Pony ran out of the house. He hated himself for his mistake. He was beside himself now. His boss had given him the entire month off and had promised to pay Darry anyway just because he knew Darry was a loyal employee and that he needed to find his brother. Darry was probably sitting on the armchair right now. Praying to god that Ponyboy would come home. He probably had his head in his hands and dousing himself in guilt over and over again. I felt sorry for him. He shouldn't have to see something like this happen. If only I had kept my mouth shut that night, then Ponyboy would be at home right now, with me or with Johnny, Two-Bit, or even Dally.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Steve speaking to me. "Come on, Pepsi-Cola go home and I'll cover for ya for a couple of days. Tell the boss that you really need to find your brother. Which you do. Now go on, get outta here." He smiled at me. "Thanks, buddy." I said with a soft smile as I walked out the door.

But then someone unexpected came to mind… Buck. Sandy had told me that the guy she had met was at Buck's place. And then I wondered if Dally knew the guy. He went to Buck's parties sometimes. And there was a party there just last night (which I heard Dallas say somethin' about goin' to)! I would try my hardest to forget about Sandy, because it was what she wanted me to do (and because I was too focused on Ponyboy's safety to even remember her half the time now). But I wanted to just know who the guy she cheated on me with was. And who better to ask than Dally? So I headed to Buck's in search of him.

When I arrived at Buck's place I begged him to let me see Dallas if he was there. Buck just told me to head up the stairs to the third bedroom on the left. I did so and when I opened the door I saw Dallas sitting in a chair in the corner of the room smoking. "Hey, Sodapop. What did you wanna talk to me about?" he asked, real nonchalantly. Almost _too _nonchalantly to be Dallas Winston, but I ignored that and asked him real sheepishly, "Um, did you happen to see Sandy at a party here with a guy a couple of months ago?" he shook his head. "Naw, man. This party and the one last Saturday were the first of Buck's I've been to in about six months."

I nodded my head solemnly and turned to walk out of the room when my foot hit a cut off sweatshirt that was lying on the floor. I looked down at it. It looked awful familiar. That's when realized… it was Ponyboy's sweatshirt! He had been here before he left! So Dally _did _know where he and Johnny were. "Hey… Dally?" I asked, real slowly. My voice was dangerously calm. "Hm?" he replied absentmindedly. "Would you mind telling me where my brother _really_ is?" I growled. He looked at me, his eyes widening in what could only be fear. An odd expression to see etched onto the face off Dally. But he knew me and Dar meant business when it came to Ponyboy's whereabouts and safety. Hence, the fear.

"I-i-I have no idea, man." He said shakily. I glared at him maliciously, something rather unusual for me. But nothing meant more to me than my baby brother. Nothing. "Dallas…" I hissed. "You can lie to me about anything… but you _can never _lie to me about my little brother. Never, you hear me?" I had him pinned against the wall now.

But before he could even respond to me I dragged him away from Buck's and over to our place. When I opened the door and saw the whole gang sitting there, comforting Darry who had his head in his hand shaking with something I hadn't seen from him in a long time (heartbroken sobs), I was sure I looked like a wild animal, foaming at the mouth and ready to strike my kill. The boys were looking at me, alarmed. "Darry." I said. "Dallas knows where Ponyboy is."

**A/N: Okay that was really long! And I know Soda was a bit out of character at the end there but I think this is how serious he'd be about keeping Pony safe! No matter how funny he is! Next chapter will have more of Darry and the rest of the gang in it but I will only post the next chapter if you review and tell me if you want me to continue!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the overwhelmingly wonderful response to the first chapter! It blew me away completely, especially since this is my first Outsiders story and I wasn't sure if anyone would like it! Guess I worried for nothing! Hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. this goes back to about twenty minutes before Soda and Dally get to the house so you can see what Darry was thinking before then!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does. But I wouldn't mind owning Sodapop or Darry!**

**Darry POV: **I was sitting in the house all alone. That rarely ever happened. Sodapop was at work with Steve, Dally was probably sleeping away his drunken thoughts at Buck Merril's place since there was a party over there and only the lord knew what Two-Bit was doing now (probably making wisecracks at passing socs near the Dingo and getting himself into trouble… again).

But I didn't care what they were all doin'. No sir, I didn't. All I cared about was what my little brother was doing at that very moment. Where was Ponyboy? Were he and Johnny _safe _wherever they were? That's all I cared about right now. Heck, the poor kids were probably starvin' somewhere and they were afraid of comin' home because Johnny had killed that stupid soc in the park last weekend.

Last weekend… last Saturday night at two o'clock in the morning I had hit my brother. What had been wrong with me? I would _never _hit Pony. I mean I had just been so worried about where he had been… and… and I had thought maybe he didn't use his head again and had wound up getting hurt real bad by another soc or somethin'. He shouldn't have fallen asleep in that lot. He should have just left Johnny there or made Johnny come sleep at our place rather than fall asleep in that lot.

Or maybe… I shouldn't have gotten so angry and hurt him. The last thing I remembered was yelling that he never used his head and all I ever really heard him say was that he didn't mean to or he forgot and then Sodapop was telling me off and I yelled at him, causing Ponyboy to yell at me never to yell at Soda and then I… I hit him, knocked him to the ground, yelling that I hadn't meant to hit him. But he had probably thought, _really, Darry? Was that all you could think to say? All you can really say is, 'I didn't mean to?'_

He was right if he thought that, too. I was stupid and I should've thought about what I said. Even better, I should have gone after him… I should've begged for forgiveness when I had the chance. I should have… I should have… I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't live on without my baby brother. So I flopped down onto the worn out armchair and wept for my lost brother. Thinking how tuff it would be if I could bring him back here and apologize and hug him and tell him that I loved him.

I thought I would finally have time to feel guilty in peace. Boy, was I wrong. Just then, Two-Bit and Steve came rushing into the house like they had ate too much sugar. But they stopped dead when they saw me sitting there with my face in my hands, sobbing like an idiot. To my surprise, it was Two-Bit that came up to me first. "Hey, Dare. You alright, man? What's botherin' ya?" I sniffed and gasped. "P-p-p-p-p-Ponyboy. He ain't never comin' back here and it's all my fault! How could I do this to him? He probably h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hates me!"

Steve and Two-Bit were both silent for a moment. "Um, Darry I hate to break it to ya… but um, he already thought you hated him." Two-Bit whispered sadly. I was so many emotions in that moment. Sad, bewildered, confused, angry. But my mind decided to settle on being confused because my only response was… "What?" he continued on, "

At the movies the other night, he was saying to Johnny and me and a few of our friends how he thought you couldn't stand him and how he thought you wanted to put him in a boy's home but Soda wouldn't let you. And I think you hitting him kinda made him believe that what he thought was true, no matter what we tried to convince him. That might be what made him sure he wanted to run away, man. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya. I just remembered now."

I was paralyzed by guilt and sorrow. How could he think I hated him? How could I ever hate him? He was my baby. My little brother and all I really had left to cherish and worry about! This was all my fault. All I could do was sob now. Steve just sat down next to me, as did Two-Bit and they patted my shoulders comfortingly. And I could've sworn I heard Steve mutter somethin' like, "Second Curtis brother I've had to console in the past hour and a half." Huh. So Soda must've had to have a meltdown at work today. I couldn't blame the poor kid. He hadn't been sleeping at all week since Ponyboy left, just cried all night long, like me. And he had just lost the girl he thought he was destined to be with for the rest of his life last night. Poor little buddy.

I barely had time to think the expression, _Speak of the Devil _before Sodapop came storming into the house, dragging Dally in by the collar behind him and tossing him on the couch, Soda's eyes wide, wild and looking as though he were ready to commit a murder. I knew only one thing could put that deadly glare on his face. Ponyboy. Where Ponyboy was. And if he was safe. Sure enough, he looked straight at me and said, "Darry, Dallas knows where Ponyboy is."

Those words were enough to set me off. I got right up and did something that nobody in the gang had ever dared to do (well, maybe Soda had a few minutes ago judging by the look in his eye and the fear on Dally's face), I got up, went over to Dally and grabbed him by the shirt collar, hollering in his face, "Where the _HECK _is my brother, Dallas Winston? So help you if you don't tell me the truth because mark my words, I will kill you if you don't."

He looked at me so nonchalantly it made me want to punch him in the eyeball. "Good golly, what is it with you Curtis boys getting all up in my grill today? Look, I know where Pony and Johnny are and I know that they're perfectly safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to 'em either, savvy? Look, you guys are my boys and I care about y'all a lot. But Johnny and Pony are the only two people that I really _love. _I don't have anyone like that. They're like my little brothers. I don't wanna see them get in trouble and end up like me, okay? That's why I'm doing this. And Ponyboy told me not to tell the two of you where they were gonna be because he just needed to get away. I can tell him you're worried about him when I go up to see if he and Johnnycake are alright. But… that's all I can do. Sorry, guys."

We were all genuinely shocked that Dallas thought of Ponyboy and Johnny that way. We all thought he was as hard as a stone. Apparently there was a good guy under the hood act somewhere. After a few hours Dally said that he had to start driving now if he was gonna get to wherever Pony and Johnnycake were hidden by morning. Soda and I had each given Dally half our paychecks to give to the boys. He promised to inform them about the boys safety when he got back Monday afternoon. We thanked him and watched him drive away.

Then all we did was sit and pray that Dally would bring good news. Soda and I shared a pain filled glance across the room, and I knew we were both praying for our baby brother to return to us. As was the rest of the gang as we began goofing off to ease the worry.

**A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed Darry's POV! Review and give me feedback, tell me if you enjoyed it, etc. thanks for everything you guys are the best readers ever! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there everybody! So sorry for the slight delay with this chapter! It won't happen again! Thanks for the amazing reviews and responses I've been getting for this story! It's wonderful! And just in case some of you were wondering, the boys don't know where Ponyboy and Johnny are in this story. It's just like in the book. Only Dally knows where they are! Anyway… enjoy this chapter and review even more so I can post even faster!**

**Disclaimer: As always… don't own The Outsiders. Never have and never will. Only a woman like S.E. Hinton could come up with such a wonderful story and such witty wisecracks for Two-Bit Matthews! :)**

**Two-Bit POV: **I had never seen Darry so emotional before, or so torn up. And I had never seen Sodapop's eyes look so… dead. Hey I know what you guys are thinkin', I'm a guy who chooses not to move on from my junior year of high school who's dumb as a post. Even if all that's true, I'm pretty dang observant. Heck, both of those guys looked like they had seen the blasted boogie man in the middle of the night when they woke up.

Couldn't say I blamed either one, though. Ponyboy and Johnny both meant a whole lot to me. Johnny was seriously what gave the gang a reason to fight other than just fun. There was proof of that right here. Without Johnny, all we would ever do was fight the Socs just for kicks. Those idiots had hurt him, scared him so much that he jumped every time he heard a loud noise. He turned as white as a ghost any time someone snuck up behind him. That, combined with his old man beating him to death and his mother constantly screaming at him for simply just sitting down would have been enough to make anyone lose their marbles. But not Johnnycake. He took it all without a single tear. That is… until that stupid soc had got had got him. When we found the poor kid, he had been bawling. It was a horrifying sight to see. It took a lot to make Johnny Cade cry. That was our breaking point.

We had a_ reason _to stomp the socs now. The Shepard gang stayed together out of convenience. Us on the other hand, stuck together like a family. Like brothers, even. And you don't let anyone hurt your brothers without consequences. If anyone ever hurt Johnny again… we planned to make sure that whoever it was died a painful death. No matter what would happen to us afterwards.

And Ponyboy… he was the glue that kept the gang together. I mean sure, he was younger than every one of us, and he was quiet very often, but we would never be able to get along without him around. Steve didn't like him. Dally and I could tell. So could Johnny for that matter and I'm sure Pony knew it too. Because he didn't like Steve either. Darry didn't believe us when we tried to tell him. And Soda… psh… there was no telling him anything. He would never believe that if we tried to tell him. He would say that Ponyboy would've told him how he felt because Pony tells him everything. Well news flash, Sodapop… Pony doesn't tell you _everything. _Not even close to everything, if you ask me. And he would reckon that Steve told him anything that was on his mind about stuff like that. Well once again… fat chance. Sigh. There was absolutely nothing to do without those boys around. My arm wrestling matches with Darry were getting really boring, but I didn't dare say that to him because I knew he needed something to take his mind off his brother that was nowhere to be found.

**Steve POV: **Soda and I were sitting on his couch watching Mickey Mouse reruns. Normally we'd be eating chocolate cake and laughing at the show. But not tonight. Tonight was in full on panic mode for both him and Darry.

It was Monday _night. _Dally said he'd be back on Monday afternoon. I know, I know. He might just be stuck in traffic or got hauled in or something, right? Wrong. When Dallas was on missions like this, he always came through as promised. We knew there was something wrong but we couldn't put our fingers on it. Anyway, it was eating Soda alive. And that killed me, to see my best buddy in so much pain. I may not like his kid brother at all but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about him as much as Soda was. I cared even though sometimes I couldn't stand him when he came out with us, that didn't mean I wanted him dead.

The tension in the house was finally too much for Two-Bit and I to bare so we said our goodbyes and left the house. Two-Bit went to his place to get some sleep and I went to mine. And I collapsed in bed thinking, _Something's about to happen. And it ain't gonna be good._

**Soda POV: **Where in god's name was Dallas? He said he'd be back Monday afternoon with news about my brother and Johnny, but it was eleven o'clock on Monday night now. And he still wasn't back. I still hadn't been sleeping a wink. My room reminded me too much of Ponyboy. I couldn't wrap an arm around him at night and keep him warm. And that was killing me from the inside out.

I'm sure I looked like I'd slept out on the streets for days. I hadn't showered since Saturday morning and I hadn't slept in a week and a half. Same with Darry. We didn't need to talk. We knew what the other was thinking about without saying. We knew each other's level of worry without communicating too. All I could think about was Ponyboy. Because he was all that mattered to me.

**Darry POV: **I was going to murder Dally when he got back. I was worried sick about my brother and still no word about his safety. Then the phone rang and I jumped up snatching it from its cradle. "Hello?" I asked worriedly as I heard the voice on the other side my heart nearly stopped altogether.

**A/N: Who do you think that was? What do you think is gonna happen? Did you like this chapter? Tell me all in a review! Love you all you are the best!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I updated a lot later than I originally planned to but teachers are dumping a lot of tests and projects on us in the last two weeks of school! I'm planning on updating tomorrow for sure so please forgive me! And I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I own The Outsiders but I don't. But Sodapop is still MINE!**

**Darry POV: **(Darry=Bold Speaker=italics)

_Hello may I speak to Darrel Curtis, please?_

**This is him. How may I help you?**

_Mr. Curtis, I am Molly Heartland, a nurse from Tulsa Memorial Hospital. I wanted to speak to you about your brother, Ponyboy Curtis._

Oh, god no, I thought. **Is he alright?**

_He and his friends Jonathan Cade and Dallas Winston were brought here from a fire accident. Your brother had some injuries from what the doctor has told me._

My heart sunk into my stomach. Soda and the boys were eyeing me with as much worry in their eyes as I had in my heart. Then I remembered I needed to respond, **will he be alright?**

_Hard to say, as of yet. But since you are his brother and legal guardian, we're going to need you to come down here so we can talk to you about a few things._

**Yes… o-of course. We'll be there. Thank you very much.**

And then I slammed the phone back into its cradle so fast I thought it would break. "Sodapop, get your shoes on and get in the truck" I ordered. "Pony's in the hospital. So are Dally and Johnny. We gotta go, from what the nurse said Pony wasn't in very good shape." Soda's face grew in alarm by ten shades and he ran and got his shoes and rushed out to the car before I could even move. I was halfway out the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Two-Bit. His face had never looked so helpless so I was shocked speechless for a moment.

"Darry, what should Steve and I do? We don't wanna stay here waiting to see if those three are alive!" he said frantically. My voice rang with authority and instruction, "Two-Bit, you take your car and go ahead of us with Steve to the hospital. Once you're there, wait for us outside and we'll go in together to see them. Got it?" they both nodded their heads and raced to their car. Seconds later I heard them speeding down the street.

I then, rushed out to my own truck, which Soda was sitting in the passenger seat already. We began driving to the hospital as fast we could without getting pulled over by the cops. That was the last thing we needed right now anyways. "Darry?" Sodapop said. "What if Pony isn't okay? What if we lose him like mom and dad? I wouldn't be able to take that! I won't let god take away my baby brother! If he does I'll go insane! We both will! Oh, Darry, what do we do?" he sounded close to tears. So was I though, when I answered. "I don't know, little buddy. I just don't know." And we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to the hospital, the guys were waiting for us in the parking lot and then we bolted inside, causing the waiting patients to stare at us oddly, but I really couldn't care less. My brother's life was all that was important to me right now. We skidded to a halt at the nurse's desk so fast that I thought I would fall over. The nurse looked very shocked for a moment. "Somebody called us down for my brother, Ponyboy Curtis. The nurse on the phone said he was in critical condition. Is he alright?"

The nurse at the desk immediately nodded and told us in a soft, gentle, and what was meant to be a reassuring voice, "Yes, your brother and his friends are quite the heroes. They saved a bunch of kids from burning to death in a church. Jonathan Cade has many back injuries and is in surgery right now so you won't be able to see him until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. We'll inform you more on his condition once we know more. Are any of you related to him by blood?"

We all shook our heads and Two-Bit answered, "No, but his folks aren't all that decent to him at home so I doubt they'll be coming down. We're about all the family he's got. And you can tell anything about what's wrong with him directly to me if you don't mind." We weren't surprised. We knew how much Two-Bit cared about Johnny.

The nurse nodded. "Of course. As for your friend Dallas Winston, he's the least injured of the three. He just has a burn on the upper part of his right arm. He should be able to leave by Thursday morning after we observe him." We nodded. "What about my brother?" Sodapop asked, always impatient but this was a good time to be. I was too.

She looked at us, slightly sympathetic. "Your brother has the worst of the injuries. It's nothing that will be long lasting when or if he wakes up. He will not be in a wheelchair or on crutches for any length of time considering the injuries on his back were not as bad as the rest. The doctor will tell you exactly what's wrong but all I know is that he is having an operation preformed on him now as well as a few tests. But you will be able to see him tonight, I believe. But you must wait here in the waiting room for the doctor until he gives any further instruction to you."

I nodded my thanks and we went to go sit down. I didn't like the sound of that. _If _he woke up. There was no _if _about it. That wasn't an option. He _had _to wake up. He just had to. I could feel the tears running down my face. As I looked out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sodapop sobbing into his hands and muttering, "Oh, Ponyboy. No, please not Ponyboy. Not my baby."

Poor kid. Luckily, he wasn't alone. I knew exactly how he felt. Because that's exactly how I was feeling right now.

_Please, lord. _I thought miserably. _Please don't take my baby away from me. You've already taken away my mom and dad. Soda and Pony are all I have left. Please don't take them away. I know I'm too hard on Pony sometimes. But that's just because I want him to have a better future than the rest of us will. If you let me keep him, I promise I'll be a better brother to him. I'll spend time with him and listen to him more. I won't be so harsh. Just please… I can't lose him. Please._

**Sodapop POV: **I sat there and bawled my eyes out like a little baby. This couldn't be happening. Not Ponyboy. Anybody but Ponyboy. He was the best little brother anybody could ever ask for and if I lost him… I'd kill myself. I was saying a prayer to myself. Silently begging mom and dad to save him for me. To let him stay with us. So he could stay where we could take care of him and love him. I just wanted my Ponyboy back

**Two-Bit POV: **Poor Soda. Poor Darry. Poor Ponyboy. Poor Johnnycake. Poor Dally. Poor Steve. Poor _me._ None of this should be happening. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dallas were supposed to be at home with us. Arm wrestling, watching T.V., eating, or… anything else!

Darry and Soda shouldn't have to see their brother be put through all this pain or put themselves through all this torture either. They were too young to deal with all this stuff. Which made me wish their mom and dad were here. Not only because they would know what to do. But because they were great. They treated us as their sons too and I missed them. As that thought came, I suddenly didn't feel like joking around for once.

**Steve POV: **I didn't wanna see this happen. Even if I didn't like Ponyboy all that much, I didn't want him _dead_. It would kill Soda, Darry, and the rest of the gang… even… even me! There I said it! Happy now? He was like a little brother to me after all these years of hanging out with Soda. And secretly… he had started to grow on me…

**A/N: There you go! Extra long chapter in apology for a really late update! Review and tell me if you enjoyed it! Love you guys so much!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek =D xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry this is a tad later than I had originally planned but I was fighting a horrifying case of writer's block and school has finally calmed down a bit! Just think, a week from tomorrow when my summer vacation starts, I'll have all the time in the world to update! By the way, I'm overwhelmed by all these great reviews! Thank you guys SO much! Enjoy the chapter most of you are anxious to read!**

**Disclaimer: Wanna own the gang. But sadly, I can't. S.E. Hinton has claimed them all. Boo!**

**Sodapop POV: **I was sobbing my heart out into my hands. My poor baby brother was somewhere behind those doors to the wards and not being there next to him, not holding his hand and whispering to him that everything would be alright… was sheer torture. Not being able to see him… well that meant that these could be the last hours, minutes, or even seconds of his life and the thought of me not being able to be there was killing me slowly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Steve. "C'mon Pepsi-Cola," he pleaded. "_Please _stop crying, buddy. I promise you he'll be okay. Ponyboy's a tough kid he's gonna pull through this." how could he say that? How could he possibly know for sure that Ponyboy wasn't dead already and they just hadn't had the sense to tell us yet?

_No, Soda, _I thought. _Don't even let that thought cross your mind. It will murder you. _But I just didn't seem to be agreeing with my brain right now. "How the heck do ya know that, Steve?" I snapped at him. "How would you know if he's okay or not? If he dies… if anything happens to him… I'll lose it! He's my little brother and I was supposed to look after him, to protect him. And because of my lousy job look where we ended up!"

I turned around a little in my seat to glance at Darry. He looked just as I had not moments ago. His hair was disheveled, his head was in his hands and he was convulsing with the force of his sobs. I left Steve's side without saying another word to go and sit by the one brother I had that I knew wasn't possibly dying at this moment. Well, at least not physically.

Sitting next to my elder brother, I put an arm around his shoulders whispering brokenly to get his attention, "Darry." He looked right up into my eyes and wrapped an arm around me, sobbing, "Oh, Soda, what do I do now? What if we lose him? I can't lose him! I need to make things better! I need to apologize for hitting him! You know I never meant for it to happen, I just… lost control! But that's absolutely not an excuse for doing that to him! I've failed! I've failed him as a brother and as a guardian and I've failed you too! You expected more out of me and I know it so don't try and say that that isn't true, Sodapop Patrick Curtis! If…" he broke off for a moment, trying to regain any calmness left in him, but he failed. "If he d-dies… then I don't know what I'll do! He would die thinking that I don't care about him! And I can't live with that because I care for him more than I do my own life!"

I had never felt sorrier for anyone in my life. Darry was doing everything he could do for us and he thought that he had failed us! I mean, sure he goofed up big time but that didn't mean that he had failed! And Ponyboy couldn't feel like Darry hated him. He would've told me if he'd really thought that. Sure, he might have moments where he thinks Darry is a little harsh on him for no reason but it didn't go beyond that.

"Dare, listen. You _have not _failed Pone or me at all! You're the best big brother and guardian a guy can ask for! Sure ya goofed up a little by hitting Pony but trust me; he knows you didn't mean to do it. And you know Two-Bit. He was probably just exaggerating when he said Ponyboy thought you didn't care about him. You're doing great, savvy?"

Darry smiled at me through his tears and I smiled back through mine. "Thanks, little buddy. That means a lot." He sighed. "I just hope Ponyboy wakes up so that we get the chance to apologize to him. Especially me." I nodded. "Me too, Darry. Me too."

**Darry POV: **The things that Soda said made me feel a little better but I still thought the whole mess was my fault and it was eating me. The guys were sitting a few chairs down from us, completely silent for once. Meanwhile Sodapop and I were sitting and crying for our brother, praying that he would be alright.

After about an hour of this, the doctor came out of the Emergency Ward and called, "Ponyboy Curtis's family?" we all stood up and he walked toward us. I extended my hand and said, "I'm Darrel Curtis, his oldest brother and legal guardian. And this is his other older brother, Sodapop." He shook hands with me and then with Soda, introducing himself as Doctor Andrews. Then he began speaking.

"Well boys, as the nurse may have already informed you there is a fifty percent chance of your brother not surviving his injuries?" I heard Soda make an awful choking noise and I had to hold one back myself. "Sir, she just told us _if_ he wakes up, not that there would be a fifty percent chance. What will determine whether or not he will survive?"

Doctor Andrews exhaled before continuing, "It is completely his body's decision whether or not to keep going. Now, his injuries are rather severe. He was burned badly down his arm, but it should fade over time, if the intensity of the burn isn't too much, that is. The roof of the church seemingly hit him full force and his lungs are failing quite a bit. He has a head injury that was fairly severe, but it will leave no lasting cranium damage, and the bones in his left leg are shattered. He has extensive internal bleeding so not enough blood is getting to his artery on its own so we have him on an IV feed every hour so that will help that issue. But we will heal it by the time he wakes up, if he wakes up. Again, I am sorry but I make no promises. Like I said it's completely up to his body and mind. He won't have to take medication for it after he is discharged. And that's about it."

By the time he was finished, I had tears flowing down my face and Soda had broken down completely and was once again sobbing onto Steve's shoulder. I would be too, but I knew I had to stay a little stronger so that I could listen to the Doctor's instructions for us.

"Thank you, sir. Do you know when we will be able to see him?" he smiled softly. "You can all see him now as a matter of fact. But the room has a window you can see him through. He is still under close observation so you cannot go in yet. If you'll follow me then, boys."

We followed behind him, nervous about the sight that awaited us. Soda had quit bawling for the moment and was walking beside me, shaking with fear. We stopped outside of his room and what I saw broke my heart. Pony was hooked up to so many machines and IV tubes so it was hard to see anything else in the room. And his mouth was covered in a gas mask. More tears streamed as I slumped against the glass. Meanwhile, Soda had sunken to his knees, sobbing harder than ever and muttering, "Oh god, no. Please not Pony." Steve looked green while Two-Bit looked pale. Nobody knew what to do now other than stare in horror and pray to the heavens above that Ponyboy would live.

**A/N: Well did you like it? Hate it? In the middle? Let me know in a review please! I hope you enjoyed and it was everything you guys hoped for! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everybody! I know it was a little longer than expected but school ended yesterday so… I'm free and all yours. I'll update much more frequently now! And I know you were all anxious about Ponyboy so… here's everything you've been hoping for (I hope)! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. There isn't even an actual copy of the book at my house. I really need to find one though. I read it at school so… yeah whatever. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. I just like to play with her plot and characters for mine and your enjoyment.**

**Steve POV: **I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Nothing could compare to the sight of him, not even all the crazy stuff that I've seen as a Greaser. None of the robbery's or fights, none of the drunks or hoods. Not even my insane old man that liked to kick me outta the house and think giving me darn _money _was gonna make up for all the love he deprived me of.

As much as I hated Ponyboy, as much as I usually don't give a flying hoot whether he exists or not… seeing him like this was just too much for me. I mean sure, he is most definitely a tagalong and a lousy, cocky, smart-mouthed kid, but he's a part of this gang, he's my best friend's little brother, he's a part of the gang, and he's a part of my _family _for crying out loud!

We all know that the gang would never be the same without Johnny or Dallas, of course. But… without Ponyboy there… we would all break apart. If I said anything about the kid if he died (because everyone but Soda knows I only say negative things about him) Soda would smash my head into tiny little food pieces for some dog out on the streets to chew on.

If Two-Bit made his usual jokes involving him… either Darry would punch him till he turned purple or kick him all the way to Texas. Johnny would _never _say anything horrible about him; they were best buddies, just as close as me and Soda. He'd just get lonely and not talk to us, and eventually, he would leave us. Dallas would probably be his normal self and rob places and tick off the police enough to get him landed in the cooler for life or killed. He would leave us too and Darry and Sodapop would have each other and we would just be a broken band of misfits.

That's why the kid needed to get better. I mean pshh, it's not like I actually _care _about him or anything. When I said I did, that was just a brief lapse of anxiety… right?

**Two-Bit POV: **I wanted to say something to maybe brighten everyone's mood and give reassurance as we stood there at his window, gazing at his broken-looking body, but I couldn't find the words to say. What do you say when one of your best friends looks like he's gonna die and your other two best friends are right across the hall, possibly just as bad? I'll tell you what you say… absolutely nothing.

Besides, I bet if I tried to joke, Soda would death glare straight at me as Darry shattered my jaw on behalf of both of them. I exhaled loudly and they all looked at me, puzzled.

"I'm uh… gonna go see Dally. Steve, you wanna come with me, man?" I asked. Steve looked at Soda (who was still crying as much as Darry was) and he nodded, motioning with a wave of his hand that Steve was allowed to join me.

He and I walked down the hall towards his room, leaving the two elder Curtis brothers with their noses pressed against the glass of their little brother's room window and sobbing like a two year old without their favorite blanket. I really did feel bad for them all.

**Dally POV: **I had just woken up in a blasted hospital bed! Stupid Ponyboy landed us in this mess for sure. If he hadn't gone into that god forsaken church we wouldn't even be here right now! None of us! I was suddenly worried about both Ponyboy and Johnny now, though.

I had asked the nurse; well more like commanded her to tell me if Johnnycake and Pony were alright. She said that Johnny was in surgery right now and that he would be fine, thank god. But she refused to tell me much about Ponyboy. She only said that he was in a medically induced coma and that he was severely injured. Well, I knew the last part. When I hauled him out of the fire he looked terrible, almost… dead looking. The image still haunted me.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. Sure enough, the moment I said 'come in' Two-Bit and Steve came bounding into the room. Steve, who was gasping for breath, managed to choke out, "Hey, Dal. Thank goodness you're alright! We haven't seen Johnnycake yet, though. They told us we weren't allowed till tomorrow."

I nodded and muttered a word of thanks to him. When I looked up at them they were both gaping at me like a couple of fish outta water. "What?" I questioned gruffly. "Ain't I got a right to know these things? He's my buddy, ain't he? And speakin' of buddies… how's Pony doin'? Are Soda and Darry here?"

Two-Bit nodded, "They're probably gonna come see you tomorrow or somethin'. Man, Ponyboy's pretty bad. The doctor says that he's hurt in a lot of places that could be fatal. They say he might not wake up man. They're both in tears. Those two are too young to be dealing with this kind of junk. I feel so bad. I really hope Pony will be okay."

I nodded in agreement. But suddenly, for the first time in… well… ever, I felt like crying. Two of my friends were hurt bad and one might not even open his eyes to see daylight ever again. Why did my life always have to be the one to go completely wrong?

**Johnny POV: **I was half asleep and half awake. The doctor told me that I had just been in an accident (as if I didn't already know that) and that I had just had a surgery. He said that he'd give me some anesthesia and morphine to calm me down (whatever that meant). I knew Dallas was gonna be okay, cuz Dallas always was. But… what about Pony? Was he gonna be okay? That was my last thought before I drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**Ponyboy POV: **Numb. Nothing but complete and total numbness was surrounding me. I didn't know where I was. All I knew, was that I was asleep and that I wanted to wake up. But some part of my subconscious just wouldn't let me do that right now.

I kept seeing mom and dad. I asked them what was going on, I asked them if I was dying. Neither of them would give me a proper answer. All they gave me when I saw them were hugs and 'I love you's'.

I wanted Soda. I wanted Darry, even though he had hit me. I wanted to see their faces and feel their warm embraces now. I needed my brothers. Because, deep down in my heart, I knew that I was the baby of the family and I needed my big brothers to come and protect me from any danger that lurked around the corner. That didn't mean I was gonna be all chummy with Darry when I woke up, though. No sir, I would give him a piece of my mind.

**A/N: Okay I hope that chapter was worth the wait! Don't worry, Ponyboy won't do anything too drastic when he does wake up and talk to Darry eventually. Can you guys tell me if you liked all the different point of views in this chapter and you want me to do it again sometime? Thanks! I thought it would be good to hear the story from ALL different angles than just Darry and Soda (no matter how much I love them). Anyway, I will be updating a whole lot sooner now that my schedule's more free and I don't have to worry about school! Review a ton, please! I think the shiny review button at the bottom of the page wants you to press it and leave me a review!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I know it's a whole lot sooner than it was recently but I did say that my schedule was a lot more free now that I'm on break, didn't I? You guys must be so proud of me! Haha just kidding! And for those of you who asked me to limit the amount of POV's per chapter, I agree that four was a little too much so I will dial it down a bit! Now, maybe you guys will get to see Johnny awake this chapter… eh, maybe not. But I think I'll just shut my big mouth now and let you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the entire gang! But sadly, I'm not allowed. They already belong to S.E. Hinton. Darn!**

**Sodapop POV: **Darry and I stayed the rest of the night (or should I say morning because it was a little after two a.m. when we got here) at the hospital in the chairs outside Ponyboy's window. We weren't allowed to go in yet even though it was now nine o'clock in the morning, and the anxiety was practically killing us. We wanted to be able to hold his hand, to see if he was really there, really… _alive _if you know what I mean.

Darry had to drag me back from the room to prevent me from running inside when the nurse went in to do a few tests on Pony. And I knew he was probably using all his power to restrain himself as well as me. The nurse had just smiled at us sympathetically and forced us to go and eat somethin' in the hospital cafeteria while she looked him over. We had reluctantly agreed with her and sulked off.

Now, we sat there in silence together with untouched plates of bacon, hash browns, and eggs in front of us. Two-Bit had gone back to his house to rest after he had seen Dally and told us that he was well. That, at least, was a relief. Steve had gone to work and had promised to tell our boss that I needed a few weeks off due to family troubles. My boss had been gracious enough to call us and offer me a two month leave and said that he'd still pay me the same salary per week. We of course, knew that it was because of our given situation of our parents being dead and all, but we were grateful all the same.

Suddenly Darry spoke softly to me, jolting me out of my thoughts. "We were luck this time, ya know little buddy?" I nodded, not needing to ask him what he meant this time. For once, I got what he was saying without having to ask him a million questions first. He was saying that we were lucky that they got Ponyboy here in time to make sure he was still alive. We were lucky we weren't called here to be informed of his _death _just like we had been with mom and dad no less than eight months ago. We survived that time, but I doubted we'd be able to make it through this time.

"I know, Dare. We were lucky. And we'll be lucky if he wakes up, too," my voice cracked when I said the last part. But Darry was angry with me for saying that. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Don't you dare say the word _if _in this case! We can't afford for it to be _if! _We _need _him to wake up, even if the chances of that look slim right now! Didn't dad always say that Curtis' never gave up until it was absolutely impossible? We can't turn on that now! He _will _wake up! That's what we need to say to ourselves! He w_ill _wake up not _if _he wakes up! Do you understand me?" I nodded.

"Darry, I know that. I'm just saying that god will for sure have shed a sudden light on us _when _he wakes up. We were lucky that the ambulance got him here in time! If he had died in that fire what would we have done, huh? We would've killed ourselves, that's what we woulda done! Face it, Darry. Nothing will ever be the same again if he isn't there. We both want him to wake up more than we want anything else."

He sighed. "I know, Pepsi-Cola. I know. Hey how about we go back to Pony's room and see if we are allowed to go in yet?"

I nodded. That sounded great to me. All I wanted to do was hug my baby brother close. I had been deprived of that for more than a week now and it was killing me from the inside out. We went back to his room, only to find the nurse just exiting out of it. And she had entered it _half an hour ago! _I had a sickening feeling something was wrong.

We looked at her with questions in our eyes. She showed us nothing but a vacant expression and solemn eyes. "Boys, I'm afraid that you can't go in there just yet. The test I just ran showed signs of him having a severe blood clot that may kill him if we don't stop it in its tracks. The doctor is on his way down now. Your friend Dallas has just fallen asleep again though, so you can't go see him now. But it seems that Jonathan has awoken early and that he's been asking for the two of you. You should be able to come back here in about an hour."

Darry and I looked at each other and silently agreed that it was a good idea that we go and see Johnny. We owed him that. Although I knew that there was something in our brains that was attacking us. It was screaming at us, going through all the worst possible case scenarios that could be wrong with our brother. When she said that the blood clot could kill him if it wasn't prevented we had both felt something snap inside us. But instead of expressing our concern (because we didn't feel like getting unwanted sympathy), we walked down the hall towards Johnny's room. And what we saw next broke our hearts.

**Johnny POV: **I was in a lot of pain. There was a burning sensation coursing through my entire body and I knew I was bleeding a bunch. But that was the least of my worries. Was Ponyboy alright? That was my biggest fear. What if he wasn't? He was hurt the worst out of the three of us. Even I was better off than he was. What if he died? That would kill Soda and Darry. I was sure of it.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of people near the door of my room. I sat up slightly, wincing back from the pain. It was Sodapop and Darry themselves, staring at me with worry. Then Soda's voice spoke, ever so soft and gently. "Hey there, Johnnycake. Doin' alright there, buddy?" I smiled slightly. "Hey y'all I'm alright. How's Pony doin'?"

They exchanged a glance. Darry hesitantly began, as though he was speaking to a wounded animal. Well, I suppose he wasn't far off. I wasn't an animal by any means. But I sure as heck was wounded. "Um… listen, Johnnycake. He ain't doin' too good. The doc said he might not make it. They told us we still couldn't go in his room just now 'cuz he was about to have a blood clot that could kill him if they didn't stop it in time."

I felt my heart sink. I didn't wanna lose my best friend. If I lost him I wouldn't have anyone to talk to. Well… I would have Dallas but he would never really understand. Neither would Two-Bit. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. I bit my lip to hold back a choked sob but it just wasn't happening. They both came to my side and wrapped me in a hug.

Soda rubbed my hair and whispered, "Shh, its okay Johnnycake. He'll be alright. I promise he'll be fine. He won't give up on us. Not if I have a say in it. Shh." And I knew that, for the moment, I had to believe him. I had to believe that Ponyboy would pull through, that he would be alright. I had to, for my own well-being and sanity. 'Cuz man, I sure as heck wasn't doin' too hot with my sanity as is.

**A/N: Well there ya have it, folks! I guess you **_**did **_**get to see Johnny awake after all! Tell me what you all thought of the chapter by pressing that nice review button at the bottom that's practically screaming, "Click me everybody! Click me!" Haha. Okay I love you guys! Review and I'll post faster!**

**Thanks for reading this story and sticking with me!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my lovelies I have returned! I didn't want to leave any of you hanging for too long because all you guys do is give me amazing reviews that make me smile so big that my mouth hurts and I start to tear up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I cannot own any of the Outsiders. They belong to S.E. Hinton**

**Two-Bit POV: **I had sent Darry and Soda off to go home and get some sleep and then come back. They were both very reluctant to leave. I had to literally shove them out of the door two hours ago. Especially after the news they had heard only moments before I had arrived there.

**Flashback:**

_**I was walking towards Ponyboy's room, which I had been informed about five minutes ago was now suited for visitors to enter it. Hallelujah! The doctor was just stepping out of it, his face expressionless. I didn't know what to think of that. Then I saw Soda sitting next to Ponyboy's disheveled form and sobbing while stroking his hair affectionately. Darry was sitting on his other side, his tears falling silently while holding his youngest brother's hand.**_

_**I had thought he was dead at first but then I realized that his heart monitor was still beeping. Thank the lord I hadn't said that out loud 'cuz it woulda set Soda and Darry at me like wild monkeys.**_

_**As I cleared my throat and made myself known by the two, Soda burst up and threw his arms around me. I patted him on the back lightly and gave Darry a look that said, 'I'm confused. Now get your wack job of a brother off of me and tell me what the heck is goin' on. He just grinned at me real big and didn't say anything.**_

"_**Two-Bit, it's a miracle! The doctors said so, he's a medical miracle! They said he's gonna wake up soon! They've pulled him from his coma and he's gonna wake up real soon! Maybe not for a few days but still, real soon." Soda cried happily. **_

_**I smiled, relieved that Ponyboy was gonna live through this and said, "That's great, Sodapop. Now why don't y'all go home and get some rest and I'll keep an eye on the kid and tell you if anything happens and you can come on down again when y'all wake up."**_

_**They looked at each other wearily and Darry said, "Um… I don't know, man. I don't wanna miss it if he wakes up, ya know? I wanna be able to tell him that I'm really sorry for what I did to him the first thing he wakes up. And the doctor said that there is a slight chance still that he might die in his sleep. If he does and I know that I wasn't there for the last couple of seconds of his life, I'll never forgive myself. And I'm sure Soda would say the same." Sodapop nodded his head vigorously.**_

_**I laughed and shook my head. "You will, Dar. Trust me for once. You're gonna need your sleep so you can be able to see him and so will you, Soda. Now go on, get. Out, out, out before I've gotta call the fuzz on y'all!" and before they could say another word of protest, I had shoved them out the door and shut it behind them.**_

**End of Flashback**

Now I was sitting in Pony's room and staring at him. For once, I didn't find any interest or humor in anything else around me. I looked at my friend lying broken and battered in front of me and tears slipped from my eyes as I whispered, "Oh, Ponyboy. Does this gang ever need you back. Your brothers are going ballistic, kid. And Darry really does love you, man. He's dying, seein' ya like this. please get better, Pone… _please." _

And by some miracle, he started murmuring in his sleep. It was all a little slurred together 'cuz of all the pain he was probably in from his injuries, he most likely had medication in his system but he still said somethin'? That was progress, right?

Just then, the nurse came in and said, "Excuse me, hon. But you're gonna have to step out for a moment. I need to do a few checkups on him. I'll let you know when you can enter the room again." I nodded and walked slowly out of the room with a backwards glance at Ponyboy and saw the nurse take out a syringe from her basket before closing the door.

I had been standing outside for no less than five minutes when Soda and Darry came dashing down the hallway like me on a sugar rush.

"Two-Bit! Hey is Pony okay?" Soda asked frantically. Darry had a look of angst on his face, clearly worried about why I wasn't still in the room with Ponyboy. I just shrugged.

"The nurse came about five minutes ago and said that she needed to run a few exams on him and asked me to step outta the room for a while. Now I'm waiting for her to give the okay for me to head back in."

They nodded, pleased by my response. We sat there in silence for another five minutes before the nurse exited back out of the room. We all stood up straight when she did.

She turned to Darry and Soda and said, "Well boys, looks like his blood clot has been completely halted. We knew already but it never hurts to double check." She smiled at that. "However, until he wakes up, we do have to consider the chance that he may not wake up at all. But the chance of that still happening is smaller than the chance of him waking up. The only reason that a tiny chance still lingers is because of the severity of his burns and other injuries. You are allowed to go in now."

Darry and Sodapop exhaled in relief and gave her a word of thanks before entering the room and resuming their previous positions by their brother's side (holding his hand and stroking his hair). I told them that I was gonna leave and give them a bit of privacy. They did deserve that much.

**Darry POV: **I was sitting at the edge of Ponyboy's bed in the hospital and stroking his hair as I thanked god for saving his life for me. Finally, the heavens were taking pity on us and sparing someone we loved. They had already stolen our parents away from us. If they stole our youngest brother too, then… what did we have left?

I was broken from my thoughts when we heard a muttering from Pony. We both jolted upright. "Pony?" Sodapop whispered. "It's okay, little buddy, we're here."

His muttering became clear and we heard him say, "Mom? Mama? Mom where are you? No don't leave me… Dad… no don't go." Soda and I gave each other a look filled with pain. We hated that he was asking for mom and dad and they couldn't actually be there to help him. Then he started speaking again.

"Soda… I need… I need you to… to help me… I'm… cold. All alone. Soda where are you? Darry… Darry come back."

That hurt me most of all. He wanted Soda near him more than me. I did deserve it, I supposed, considering all that I had said and done before he left but… it still pained me that he loved Soda more than he loved me.

**A/N: Aw! Poor Darry! Tell me what you guys thought of it and you'll get a big hug! Haha just kidding! I would hug each of you for being so awesome if I could though! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I would've updated sooner but I had a busy couple of days and didn't get a chance to post again. But that's over now so here's chapter number nine! Hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and by the way, Ponyboy never dyed his hair blonde in my story. Sorry, I know that information came a bit late but I guess with everything else happening here it slipped my mind! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I could say that I did, but I don't own The Outsiders. All ownership rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

**Soda POV: **I moved forward and took Ponyboy's hand muttering, "I'm here, baby. Shh… I'm here. It's alright." He moaned just a little. I could tell it was out of pain. This was progress, though. Him talking in his sleep and all. I hoped that meant he would wake up real soon.

Darry looked very uneasy and I think I knew why. "Look, Dar." I said. "What he just said doesn't mean he doesn't love ya. He's just more used to me bein' around cuz I'm home from work earlier then you and I keep his nightmares away and keep him warm at night. He was probably just dreaming that it was nighttime and he needed someone and you'd gone to work and I was the only one around, savvy?"

He nodded, looking clearly unconvinced. But I didn't press the matter knowing that he was uncomfortable with it. I sure did feel bad for the guy, though. Darry was doin' just about everything that he could to keep us safe, warm, and fed with a roof up over our heads. He's got more responsibilities and has been through more than any guy his age should ever have had to go through.

And now with Ponyboy in the hospital, I knew it was gonna be his breaking point if Pony died, and mine too for that matter. Neither one of us could bear to lose another person that we loved. Especially not Ponyboy. He was the baby of the family and it was our job to make sure that he was protected and taken care of. And look at how good of a job we've done, so good that he's layin' unconscious in a freaking _hospital bed!_

But with all that talking he just did, some part of me knew that he'd be alright. Some part of me just knew that an angel up in heaven was looking down upon us smiling, and saving my baby brother.

**Darry POV: **I know Sodapop said that Ponyboy was probably just dreaming about me leaving and going to work, but I just couldn't believe him. I couldn't believe that he would be upset about me leaving for work if I had hit him. He'd probably be doin' a happy dance if he saw me leavin' after that. I knew what I needed to do. And I needed to do it _now. _

"Soda, would you mind goin' to the cafeteria and savin' us a spot? I'll meet you down there but I really want a minute alone with Pony."

"But Dar-"

His reply was cut off by Steve entering the room. "Hey guys! How's Curtis Jr. doin' today? Any better?"

Perfect! If anyone could distract Sodapop besides Pony and girls it was Steve! "Hey um… Steve-o could ya take Soda down to the lunch room and save a spot for me, will ya? I'm hungry too but I just need a minute here before Two-Bit comes so he can take over the watch."

That was true enough at least. Two-Bit _was _due any minute. Steve merely nodded his head and led my brother out of the room.

As soon as they were gone I looked at the sleeping, broken face of my baby brother. I gripped his hand tighter in my own and ran a hand through his hair, tears filling my eyes.

"Oh Pony I'm so sorry this happened." I whispered. "It's all my fault. I never should've hit you that night. I should've been calmer with you. I really love you, little brother. Please get better soon. I promise that I'll be here for you every second from now on."

I didn't have time to say anythin' else cuz Two-Bit walked into the room. "Hey, Dar. How's the kid doin' this fine mornin'?" I smiled. Good ol' Two-Bit. He must've gotten some of that humor back since he heard that Ponyboy was gonna wake up.

"He's doin' a heck of a lot better thanks. Did ya see Dally like you said you were gonna?" he grinned and nodded.

"He's back to himself for the most part. His arm's still killing him but he can't wait to bust outta this joint. Or at least I think that's how he put it. I could be editing for the sake of our little one's ears even if he is asleep."

I laughed. "Thanks man. Look, Steve and Soda are down in the café so I think I'll go join 'em if ya don't mind. Just make sure he's okay while he sleeps. And don't you dare corrupt his innocent mind, even if he can't hear you, ya got it?"

He mockingly saluted me. "Sir, yes sir!" I rolled my eyes and walked down to join my brother and his friend.

**Ponyboy POV: **I began to stir as I heard a familiar voice speaking in a sing-song voice above me.

"Po-nyy. Ponyboyy! Wakey-wakey!" I knew that voice. Two-Bit Matthews, of course.

I groaned and sat up, opening my eyes but shutting them closed again as I saw the lights. Too bright. I rubbed my eyes and opened them again slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room around me. I then realized that I was sitting in a hospital bed and every surface of me was covered in cloth bandages. My arm and my leg was even wrapped up in a cast.

Looking next to me I saw my old friend. With his Mickey Mouse cut-off t-shirt and brown leather jacket he sat there beaming at me. "Howdy, kiddo! Good to see you awake. You gave us all quite a scare there, bud."

I smiled slightly. "Hey Two-Bit. How'd I end up in the hospital?" he just stared at me, waiting for me to remember. I gasped, remembering the church fire and Johnny and Dallas. "Two-Bit, are Johnnycake and Dally okay?" I asked frantically.

He patted my shoulder real lightly and nodded. "Yeah, kid. They're alright. Stop worrying or you're gonna pop a stitch or somethin'. Both awake and living. You were the only one who's life was in any danger. Both your brothers are here. They're worried sick about ya. They're gonna be so happy you're awake!"

I remained silent. My brothers. Sodapop and Darry. They were worried about me? Why would they be worried about me? Darry hated my guts so he should've been happy that I was gone and out of his life. Soda… sure he'd miss me but he had Steve, the rest of the gang and Sandy to keep him happy, right? As long as he had Sandy in his life he wouldn't need me. And seeing the way Sandy looked at him, he'd always have her. So why need me?

Two-Bit realized that I was skeptical on the concept. And he looked at me seriously for the first time in his life and said, "Ponyboy Curtis, you listen to me and you listen to me good. Darry _does _love you. He was so worried about you that it wasn't even funny. We all were. Stop judging him and listen for once."

I still didn't believe it and I didn't think I ever would. I shook my head and he sighed. Then a nurse stuck her head inside the door and said, "Oh good you're awake, Ponyboy. I'm your nurse, Stella (she seemed very nice. She was blonde and had brown eyes and a kind face) Two-Bit, sweetheart would you mind leaving the room for a moment? I need to check his vitals and change his bandages."

Two-Bit didn't look too pleased about leaving me now that I was awake but nodded anyway, rubbing my hair and walking out of the room.

Stella changed the bandages and underneath I saw all my nasty burns and bruises that had been aching for a while. She gave me some morphine for them and that helped. She told me that my vitals were fantastic and that she was glad that I was awake and that my brothers would be too. I fought to not roll my eyes at that part.

Then when Two-Bit entered the room again, Steve came with him and ran to my side, and to my shock… he hugged me. "Pony! Thank the lord, you're awake! We were all really scared that you were gonna die! Oh, just wait until Sodapop and Darry see this!"

"See what Steve?" I heard Soda's voice ask. Then he and Two-Bit stepped out of the way to reveal me to the eyes of my two big brothers. A part of me missed them but the bigger part was angry. I saw the look in Darry's eyes and it was glassy and empty. Probably from lack of sleep. I noticed that Soda was wearing the same expression. Again, probably the lack of sleep.

I watched as they took in me the sight of me awake. The entire room was silent.

**A/N: Yay! Ponyboy's awake! But he's very angry at both Darry and Soda. Apparently there's some resentment in his heart for Sandy and Soda as well. Anyone wanna guess why? Review everyone! And if you guess right I'll dedicate the next chapter to you! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I've been meaning to get this up for a while but I never had time this week to type it! Forgive me! Anyway, thanks for all the amazing reviews! Nobody got the answer to why he was angry at Soda and Sandy, unfortunately. But you will find out now and this chapter is still dedicated to all of you because you all make me smile when you review, alert, favorite, and click on it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. All ownership rights go to S.E. Hinton!**

**Sodapop POV: **Darry and I stood there for a moment, expressions blank as we attempted to comprehend what we were seeing. Ponyboy was awake, sitting up and he was staring at us and we were staring back at him. He looked cautious. I wondered why. Maybe it was because he had just woken up and he was confused.

Whatever the reason was, I could worry about it later. My baby brother was awake and after almost losing him, I lost my own control and so did Darry.

We ran to him and hugged him tightly. Tears flowing down our faces as we murmured reassurances and thanks into our brother's soft, brown hair. I kissed the top of his head. "Pony," I sobbed. "I'm _so _happy you're awake! I thought we lost you, baby." I cried harder.

"Guys," he gasped out, seemingly in pain. "Could you please let go? I… can't…. breathe!" Darry and I chuckled and let him go, standing up to look at him.

Steve, and Two-Bit left the room, saying they'd be back later. As soon as Ponyboy had said goodbye to them, he and Darry locked eyes. I was silent. Darry's eyes were sad, pained and pleading, as was his entire face as the tears continued to pour onto it. Pony's face however, remained blank and solid, there was no emotion shown on his face whatsoever.

"Look, Pone," Darry began in a shaky voice. "I'm _so relieved _that you're alright. We both are. I was worried sick about ya while you were gone and while you were asleep. And I am _so sorry _that I hit you that day. I never should've. I hope you can forgive me because… I can't lose you anymore, Pony. Please… don't hate me. Please… I'm so sorry, little brother."

Ponyboy remained silent. His eyes now showed pain. Darry sighed. "Please say somethin', Pony. Say anything.

Tears fell down Pony's face and I moved to comfort him but he gently moved his arm away from me. That was different. He always let me hold him if something was wrong.

He looked at Darry and his voice cracked as he spoke, "Don't feed me that pile of junk, Darry." He was angry now "Why would you say all of that when you don't mean a word of it?"

Darry looked taken aback. "W-what are you talkin' about, Pony? O-of course I-"

"No you don't!" He cut Darry off. "You _hate _me and you know it! You can't stand me!"

"_What?" _Darry said, shocked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You know you can't stand me Darry! Not since mom and dad died! Nothing I ever do is good enough for you! I get straight A's and you aren't happy. When I study, you say I should play football, and when I play football, you say I should be inside the house studyin'! And just cuz you don't enjoy movies or books, that don't mean I can't! in fact, they're the one thing I do enjoy. They're the _only _thing I've enjoyed since mom and dad died. I've done everything else to please you and it never works so I like to have one thing that makes me happy and you don't even approve of that! Oh, and while I'm at this, _one _time I lose track of time and you lose your temper and yell at me till my ears bleed. When Soda does that you don't give it a second thought! You love him more and you know it! What does he have that I don't have?"

"What?" I asked, shocked. He never told me that he felt _that _way.

"Ponyboy," Darry breathed, "I love you just as much as I love Soda. No more, and no less. And the same goes for him. I am very proud of you for your grades and achievements. Even if I don't show up to a lot of things-"

"You never show up to _anything!" _Pony argued with him. "Every track meet, every awards assembly, everybody else's parents or whoever is in the audience cheering them on and taking pictures, and I don't get that anymore! You try to be like dad, Darry. But you never will be like him. He cared about me and he loved me. You don't. That's the bottom line of all this."

I looked at Darry. He looked hurt, especially by the things about dad. He _did _love Pony. But apparently Pony just couldn't think rationally with Darry right now. I tried to reason with him.

"Ponyboy, look. Darry really loves you. Maybe he doesn't always show it the right way but… he was seriously getting himself sick with worry while you were gone. We missed you and we were so worried that you wouldn't make it, buddy. I really missed you, bud."

He rolled his eyes. "Soda, you're one to talk. You say you both love me and that you're always gonna protect me. But what about when you move out and marry Sandy, huh? What then? You're gonna have a family of your own to worry about and Sandy to be with and you aren't gonna care about me enough to visit unless you want me to babysit your kids or somethin.'"

To say that shocked me was an understatement. Since when did he feel this way about Sandy?

"Ponyboy," I sighed. "Sandy left me! She was pregnant with another guy's baby! She cheated on me and then moved to Florida two days after you ran off. So don't worry about me leavin'. And I never knew you felt that way about me or Sandy. You know I'd never stop protecting you, honey. You're my baby brother. So… now that you've heard what's really goin' on… will you forgive us?"

He looked sad. "I wish I could, Soda. But right now I just need time to think. Can you both just leave me alone please?"

We were both surprised but we nodded our heads. I had to literally drag Darry away from the bed because he looked like he was about to fall to his knees and beg. Just as we reached the door, Pony called, "Wait, Darry!" Darry whipped around so fast that even a racecar wouldn't be able to pass him up.

"Yeah, Pony?" he asked. Ponyboy looked troubled. "Tell Johnnycake I say hi when you see him, alright? Let him know I'm okay. And Dally too, if you don't mind."

Darry looked put out but nodded his head solemnly. We walked out of the room and broke down in the hallway.

**A/N: Aw, poor Soda and Darry! Did anyone think that that was the reason Pony was mad at Sodapop? Anyway, tell me what you thought in a review and I'll try to upload faster! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo :D :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They made me really happy! I didn't think my first Outsiders fic would get this many reviews in just a little over a month! Anyway, I know you're all anxious about what Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy are up to so I'll leave you guys to it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own the Outsiders so bad because I wanna own Sodapop! But I don't. They all belong to our beloved Suzy. :(**

**Darry POV: **How could Ponyboy think that I loved Soda more than him? I mean sure, me and Soda do get along well. But that's because he uses his head more than Pony does. Well, maybe that's why he thought I loved Soda more! Because I never yelled at him! But Pone knows that I only push him because I want him to be the best he can be! I just explained all that to him!

And did I really not show up to any award assemblies or track meets of his anymore? Thinking back on it, I don't even remember the last time Pony told me he had a track meet. And even if he _did _tell me I wouldn't be able to go. My boss doesn't let me take off that easy and I have a whole lot of work to do daily. So did Sodapop if we wanted to keep our house in shape and the state off our backs.

Okay, I guess I understand why he says we never show up. But how can we? We're too busy! And how can he possibly say to me that I'll never be like dad! He doesn't know that I know that! I can never take the place of dad in his life no matter how hard I try to act as a parent and steer him in the right direction. I just want what's best for him, can't he see that?

But how, _how _did he convince himself that I can't stand him? That's the worst of it! I love him so much! He's my little baby and I never want anybody to hurt him! He's the light in my life! Without him everything would just be dark… meaningless. I just wondered… why did he push Sodapop away too?

I walked into Dally's room, and saw him sitting up and staring out his window. "Hey, Dal." I said. He looked up and grinned just a bit. "Hey, man! Dude, I can't wait to get outta this place! You know I can't be caged in, man!" I nodded and averted my eyes to the floor.

He spoke in a scared voice, "Is the kid, alright? He awake yet?" I nodded, "Yeah, Dallas he's awake. And we all fought."

Dallas groaned. "Aw god, was it about how you're always forgettin' about him and about Soda and Sandy and all that jazz?"

That was shocking. I thought nobody would know. "Yeah it was. How'd you know?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "I have magic powers!... c'mon man, he told me! And it was kinda obvious, ya know?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Was this animosity within Ponyboy somethin' everyone knew about except Soda and I?

**Sodapop POV: **Johnny was sitting up in his bed, looking like he just woke up because he rubbed his eyes sleepily and said, "Hey, Soda! What's up, man? How's Ponyboy?"

I smiled slightly and said, "He's good, Johnnycake. He woke up half an hour ago. And you look a heck of a lot better than before."

He grinned. "That's great! And thanks, I'm feelin' much better! I get outta this joint tomorrow mornin'! I just gotta stay on my meds and I should be alright! Hey, you okay Soda? Your eyes are all red and puffy?"

That's right, I cried in the hallway because of what Ponyboy said to me. I just can't believe he'd always felt that way and never said anything to Darry and I.

"Um, yeah Johnny it's okay. We just had a fight, that's all."

He smiled knowingly. "He told ya 'bout Sandy, didn't he?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

"He told me and Dally. He's pretty ticked at y'all ain't he?"

"Yeah, he is. I never knew he felt that way 'bout me wanting to marry her! I'd never forget him! Not in a million years! He's my baby brother Johnny and I love him so much! I'll always protect him no matter what he thinks!"

Johnny sighed like he knew this was coming. "Well then, Sodapop… why don't you tell him that? He needs to know. He's felt forgotten ever since your folks passed away. He never told no one though. Just me."

Of course! Just like Pony to keep somethin' like that locked up like a zoo animal! He needed to know that I loved him! I know I've been caught up with Sandy lately but that's over now. She's gone. It was time to focus on my little brother and help him out a little bit. Give him advice and make him happy like mom and dad would've.

But most of all he needed to get better before he did anything else. I grinned at Johnny, ruffled his hair and said, "Thanks, Johnnycake. I'll go do that right now! You're right, man. He needs to know that."

He just smiled at me and I walked down to Ponyboy's room. He was alone. No nurses with him. It was just him and he was awake and reading a book. I smiled. Typical Ponyboy. He looked up and saw me. All he muttered was, "What is it Soda?"

Ouch. That stung. "Ponyboy… I really need to talk to you 'bout somethin'. It okay if I come in?"

He studied me for a moment then mumbled, "Sure, I guess."

**A/N: Sorry I know you all hate cliffies but I'll update really soon I promise! But you guys gotta review! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Thank you all so very much for all your support and reviews! I really appreciate it! Now I know in this chapter we are supposed to see the talk between Ponyboy and Sodapop but do you guys mind seeing it in both of their POVs? Because I want you all to know how Pony feels during it as well as Soda. I probably won't repeat things like that often, though so please bear with me because it will be longer than usual! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own them! The entire gang! But no… they belong to our dearest Suzie already!**

**Ponyboy POV: **"Can I come in?" Soda asked me nervously. I thought about it. Did I really wanna talk to Soda right now? No, not really. But as angry as I was with him I didn't wanna hurt him more than I had by saying those things about Sandy. I knew that stung him bad but he needed to hear the truth no matter how painful it was to hear.

"Sure, I guess." I mumbled almost incoherently, not wanting to really let him in. He sighed in relief and walked over to my bed. Sitting at the edge of my bed by my shoulder with his body completely turned to face in my direction, he rubbed my hair gently. I didn't acknowledge the gesture with a smile like I would've. Soda didn't really notice but he went to take my hand instead. I drew it away from him. I didn't want him to help me. He didn't help the night Darry hit me and I didn't want his help now. His eyes were full of pain, rejection, and… tears? Why the heck was he crying? Nothing happened.

"Ponyboy,_ please…_" he whispered. "Please let me hold your hand, baby brother. I've gone long enough without you."

I sighed. I didn't like hurting him. He was, after all my favorite brother, even if I was hacked off at him. I gripped his hand and he grinned, giving mine a squeeze and kissing my forehead.

"Oh, Pony! I am so sorry for what happened that night! I wish I could've done something I wish I could've stopped it all from happening! I hate seeing you and Darry fight and I hate it when you're hurting. And you're hurting right now and when you're hurt I'm hurt, honey."

The tears were rolling down his cheeks now. I snorted, knowing a million things he could've done that night. "What could you have done, Soda? What could you have done?" my voice broke. "I'll tell you what you could've done for me that night! You could've followed me the second after I ran out! You could've told me that you wanted me to actually come back! I would've for you! I just wouldn't talk to Darry for a while!"

He looked baffled. "I-I didn't know you wanted me to follow you, Pony." He whispered sadly. I rolled my eyes, but I was on the verge of crying now and it was evident in my voice. "What does it matter if you knew I wished you had followed me or not, Soda? If you really loved me than you would've been out after me without having to even think about it!"

"Y-you're right. I do love you, Pone. I really, really do love you. More than anything in the world, you're the best little brother any guy could have. I should've followed you. I was just too shocked to move for a while after you ran and by the time the shock was over I knew you'd be long gone, buddy. That's why I didn't follow you."

I believed that. He would've been shocked after that. But then I remembered the other reason I was angry with him.

"What about Sandy? Even if you didn't have me around you'd always have her with you. And it seems like she's all you'll ever need so why need me? She's all you've been able to talk about for the past year! You always help me with my problems and listen to me Soda! But you make it almost impossible for me to listen to you for more than five minutes because all I hear come outta your mouth is 'Sandy this, Sandy that'! It's really annoying after a while! And to be perfectly honest… I _hate _Sandy! I always have! I mean I liked her somewhat because she made you real happy and I like to see you like that. But I always felt like she would take my big brother away from me! And I was right, she did! And I need you, Sodapop! I need you to take care of me, man! You're my brother and I love you and I need you around!"

I was crying now and so was he. He pulled me into his arms and I cried, just like before I felt comfort.

"Aw, Pone I never knew ya felt that way about her! You should've told me! I am so sorry that I've been neglecting you and I won't do it again! And if you ever feel that way again I want you to tell me. I love you, little buddy I am so sorry! And besides she left me a couple of days after you left. She's pregnant and it ain't my baby! She cheated on me, little buddy! Sure it hurts but it was also a wakeup call to how unbelievably lucky I am to having such a wonderful baby brother!"

I grinned through my tears. "I'm really sorry about her leavin' Soda. She doesn't deserve you. You're a great older brother and I'm sorry I doubted you."

He kissed the top of my head and gave me one last squeeze before getting up. I knew that meant we were okay now.

"Alright, kiddo." He murmured softly. "I'm gonna go get Darry so you can talk to him. I know you and him have more problems than you and I did."

I nodded and watched him go. I loved Darry. But that didn't mean I forgave him. Yet.

**Sodapop POV: **I was so relieved that he let me come in that I almost fainted.

I sat at the edge of his bed by his shoulder with my body completely turned to face in his direction, I rubbed his hair gently. He didn't acknowledge the gesture with a smile like he would've. I pretended that I didn't really notice but it really hurt me that he was ignoring me. I went to take his hand instead. He drew it away from me. Why was he being so distant? It hurt me because I loved him so much and we were always so close to one another. My eyes, I'm sure, were full of pain, rejection, and… tears. All I wanted to do was cry. It seemed as though Pony didn't love me as he used to. Had I really screwed up that bad?

"Ponyboy,_ please…_" I whispered brokenly. "Please let me hold your hand, baby brother. I've gone long enough without you." It was true. He had been gone from me long enough.

He sighed. He must be _really _hacked off at me. Pony gripped my hand and I smiled, giving his a light, loving squeeze and kissing his forehead just as I had whenever he was sad before.

"Oh, Pony! I am so sorry for what happened that night! I wish I could've done something I wish I could've stopped it all from happening! I hate seeing you and Darry fight and I hate it when you're hurting. And you're hurting right now and when you're hurt I'm hurt, honey." It was absolutely the most honest thing I had ever said to anybody. I couldn't watch him be upset and not feel uneasy myself. We're really connected. Or at least we used to be before this mess.

The tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now. Ponyboy snorted as though he had never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. "What could you have done, Soda? What could you have done?" his voice broke with anger. "I'll tell you what you could've done for me that night! You could've followed me the second after I ran out! You could've told me that you wanted me to actually come back! I would've for you! I just wouldn't talk to Darry for a while!"

He would've come back just for me? Did that mean that he didn't care whether Dar was worried or not? That sure scared me.

I was baffled. "I-I didn't know you wanted me to follow you, Pony." I whispered unable to keep my voice steady from all the emotion in it. Pone rolled his eyes, but he looked as though he was on the verge of crying now and it was evident in his voice when he spoke. "What does it matter if you knew I wished you had followed me or not, Soda? If you really loved me than you would've been out after me without having to even think about it!"

"Y-you're right. I do love you, Pone. I really, really do love you. More than anything in the world, you're the best little brother any guy could have. I should've followed you. I was just too shocked to move for a while after you ran and by the time the shock was over I knew you'd be long gone, buddy. That's why I didn't follow you."

He considered that for a moment and looked as though he believed it. Thank the lord from heaven above.

"What about Sandy? Even if you didn't have me around you'd always have her with you. And it seems like she's all you'll ever need so why need me? She's all you've been able to talk about for the past year! You always help me with my problems and listen to me Soda! But you make it almost impossible for me to listen to you for more than five minutes because all I hear come outta your mouth is 'Sandy this, Sandy that'! It's really annoying after a while! And to be perfectly honest… I _hate _Sandy! I always have! I mean I liked her somewhat because she made you real happy and I like to see you like that. But I always felt like she would take my big brother away from me! And I was right, she did! And I need you, Sodapop! I need you to take care of me, man! You're my brother and I love you and I need you around!" he was shouting now.

But at the same time he was crying and so was I. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight. To my relief, he hugged me back.

"Aw, Pone I never knew ya felt that way about her! You should've told me! I am so sorry that I've been neglecting you and I won't do it again! And if you ever feel that way again I want you to tell me. I love you, little buddy I am so sorry! And besides she left me a couple of days after you left. She's pregnant and it ain't my baby! She cheated on me, little buddy! Sure it hurts but it was also a wakeup call to how unbelievably lucky I am to having such a wonderful baby brother!"

He grinned through his tears. "I'm really sorry about her leavin' Soda. She doesn't deserve you. You're a great older brother and I'm sorry I doubted you." That might just be the sweetest thing I've ever heard.

I kissed the top of his head and gave him one last squeeze before getting up. Everything was alright now.

"Alright, kiddo." I murmured softly, happily. "I'm gonna go get Darry so you can talk to him. I know you and him have more problems than you and I did."

He nodded and watched me go. I knew he loved Darry. I just hoped Ponyboy forgave him. Otherwise we would have a whole lot of problems.

**A/N: Finally it's done! I know it was really long and you can tell I cut, pasted and edited a bunch but like I said bear with me! I'll update the chat with Pony and Darry soon! Review! I love you guys so much!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all my favorite readers! So sorry it took so long but I think that because I have so many stories going that I have more and more blocks because I'm constantly pumping out more chapters! But I promise that I am finishing up some of the other stories soon so I'll have less and less blocks! Yay! Anyway, here's Pony and Darry's chat! Enjoy! P.S. it's gonna be as long as the last one but this is the last time so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: What I own: the satisfaction that I write fanfics. What I don't own: The Outsiders. :(**

**Darry POV: **I had just finished talking to Dallas (boy, was that a way to brighten my mood. Or traumatize me, would be more like it) and now I was gonna head down to the cafeteria to eat some chocolate cake and try to forget that I was a disappointment and a failure as an older brother and as a guardian in the eyes of my youngest brother. Not that I was likely to forget that but it was worth a shot.

I stopped in my tracks when I heard Sodapop calling out to me from down the hallway. "Darry! Dar, where are ya, man? I need you!" that was when I broke off into a run. Funnily enough, we ended up running into one another _again_. Like usual, I knocked him over. But this time, before I got the chance to help him up he was back on his feet, bouncing. Like his old self. What had happened to him?

"What's wrong, little buddy?" I asked him nervously. "Is Ponyboy alright?" he nodded, grinning hugely at me. "Yeah, Dar he's fine. He and I had a little talk about some things he said and guess what?... he forgave me! But he told me that he still wanted to talk to you. I don't think he was ready to forgive you without a chat first."

Soda sounded nervous. Like he thought that Pony and I would never speak again. To be honest, I was a little worried about that myself. What if he never forgave me? Then what would happen? Well… I know what would happen to me. I would either spend the rest of my life in a sea of regret or I would kill myself! If he didn't forgive me then I would lose it completely. I couldn't lose another person that I loved, most certainly not my baby. I needed to set things right with him _right_ now.

Then I realized that I hadn't heard Sodapop speaking to me while I was thinking about all that. He was now waving his hand in my face, trying to awaken me like Houdini. That smart aleck freak of a brother I had. "Hello? Darry? You in there, big bro?" he asked cautiously. I laughed. "Yeah, Pepsi-Cola, I'm awake. I was just thinkin'. I'll go and talk to him right now. I said, walking away towards Pony's room. Then Soda called me back.

"Oh, and Darry?" he shouted to me. I turned around. "Yeah, little buddy?" his face softened and he looked and sounded as though he was telling me about an injured animal. "Be gentle with him." I nodded my thanks and relished in that advice. I was always rough with him. But I never meant to be.

When I arrived outside his room I braced myself for the angry wrath or tears that could be awaiting me inside. And then I realized… for the first time in my life… I was frightened of my baby brother. I lifted my hand up to the door and knocked cautiously. After about a moment of silence from the inside I heard Pony say, "Come in!"

I sighed, my body relaxing as relief flooded through me. He hadn't shunned me or pushed me away! That was progress, right? Looking up as I stepped inside I saw that my brother was sitting up and was breathing steadily into his oxygen mask. That frightened me a little bit. "You alright, honey?" I whispered, sad to see him looking so fragile. He nodded and answered me in a raspy voice, "Yeah it just hurts or is hard to breathe sometimes so I gotta do that for now. The doc says that it's from all the smoke inhalation I experienced or somethin' like that. He said it'll pass soon."

I nodded, noticing that he had suddenly become very interested with his bed sheets and what color they were apparently. I figured now would be the best time to talk if I was ever going to. "Um… Ponyboy?" I asked nervously, wringing my hands together.

He stared at me expectantly. So I sat next to him on the bed and continued, "Look we gotta talk about all this sometime, little man. Why not now?"

Astonishment crossed his expression and he burst out, "What the heck is there to talk about, Darry? Bottom line is that you hit me. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around or in your life. I just did you a favor by leaving this whole week. You've probably been havin' the time of your life not havin' to worry 'bout me and what kind of mess I got myself into out on the street!" Pony was shaking with sobs and he had his head in his hands.

To say that I was shocked and hurt deeply by what he had just told me would be an understatement. "P-p-Ponyboy," I stuttered, feeling helpless in that moment. "What do you mean that I wasn't worried about you one bit? I was quite literally worryin' myself sick over you! Every time I tried to move from my chair, I wanted to vomit! I kept crying and thinking about how horrible I was! I kept thinking about how I was a miserable excuse for an older brother, about what a moron I was for hitting you… I couldn't even bring myself to go to work all week! Boss seemed to know anyway, what with him giving me a month and a half long paid vacation. The only things running through my mind were thoughts about you! About whether or not you were safe and warm and fed! Ponyboy, I love you! How could you ever think I'd be happier without you around?"

"Because you don't care about me! You only care about Sodapop! I don't understand… what does he have that I don't have? Why is he special enough for you to always be there for him and I'm not? You'd go to any rodeo that Soda used to have no matter if you had other plans or not! Now you forget about all of those track meets I beg you to come to no matter how many times I remind you and you say you'll be there! You never are! All I want is to have a big brother that will be there cheering me on just like dad woulda been! Why can't you see that, Darry?"

My heart broke to pieces hearing all this come out. It was true that I always forgot but that was because I was so tied up at work that I didn't have time to think anything else through. I never thought that it would faze him much but hey, how would I know? I had always had mom and dad around for me so I didn't know what it was like not to have anyone at events for me. But the part about me loving Soda more than I loved him was what really hit me hard.

"Pone, look. Don't you dare say that I love Sodapop more than I love you! It simply could never be true! I love you both the exact same amount and that could never change no matter how many fights you and I have." He was about to say something again but I cut him off. "And you're right. I should be at more track meets of yours. I guess I'm always so tied up at work these days that I always forget about my most important commitment. You. Please forgive me for everything Pony. I swear that I will never raise a hand on you ever again. Just, please!" I begged. And for the first time in a very long time, I was crying my eyes out in front of Ponyboy.

The sobbing ceased when I felt a soft, warm hand on my muscular shoulder. It was Ponyboy. He had a soft smile on his face and love and forgiveness in his eyes. Was I dreaming? Could he possibly be…

"I forgive you, Darry. I'm so sorry I ran out that night. It was so stupid of me. I promise I'll never to it again." And he wrapped his arms around me lovingly.

Kissing the top of his head, I whispered, "It's alright, little buddy. It was my fault anyway for making you leave. I'm so sorry and I swear I'll never drive you away ever again. Not in a million years. And I promise I'll be there for the meets more often, bud." I held him tighter, glad to finally have my baby back. And now that I did, I was never letting go again.

But there was still one more thing I needed to tell him. "Hey, kiddo," I said. "Johnny and Dally are gonna be outta the hospital in the morning."

**Ponyboy POV: **When I heard a soft rap on the door I lifted the air mask just a tad so say, "Come in." to whoever it was before setting it back onto my mouth and taking a deep breath (even though I knew the person behind the door was Darry waiting to talk to me.

He came inside and saw that I was sitting up and was breathing lightly into my oxygen mask. That seemed to alarm him just a little bit. "You alright, honey?" he murmured softly, sounding sad to see me looking so breakable. I nodded and answered in a raspy voice, "Yeah it just hurts or is hard to breathe sometimes so I gotta do that for now. The doc says that it's from all the smoke inhalation I experienced or somethin' like that. He said it'll pass soon.

He nodded solemnly, I had suddenly become very interested with my bed sheets and what color they were because I knew what was coming next. I was right. "Um… Ponyboy?" he asked nervously, wringing his hands together.

I stared at him expectantly. He sat down next to me on the bed and continued, "Look we gotta talk about all this sometime, little man. Why not now?"

Was he serious? More like, 'why now? Why ever? I was shocked by that question, that was for sure. And I burst out angrily, "What the heck is there to talk about, Darry? Bottom line is that you hit me. You made it perfectly clear that you don't want me around or in your life. I just did you a favor by leaving this whole week. You've probably been havin' the time of your life not havin' to worry 'bout me and what kind of mess I got myself into out on the street!" I was shaking with the force of my sobs and I had my head in my hands.

He looked hurt when I said that but I was to mad to care. "P-p-Ponyboy," he stuttered. "What do you mean that I wasn't worried about you one bit? I was quite literally worryin' myself sick over you! Every time I tried to move from my chair, I wanted to vomit! I kept crying and thinking about how horrible I was! I kept thinking about how I was a miserable excuse for an older brother, about what a moron I was for hitting you… I couldn't even bring myself to go to work all week! Boss seemed to know anyway, what with him giving me a month and a half long paid vacation. The only things running through my mind were thoughts about you! About whether or not you were safe and warm and fed! Ponyboy, I love you! How could you ever think I'd be happier without you around?"

"Because you don't care about me! You only care about Sodapop! I don't understand… what does he have that I don't have? Why is he special enough for you to always be there for him and I'm not? You'd go to any rodeo that Soda used to have no matter if you had other plans or not! Now you forget about all of those track meets I beg you to come to no matter how many times I remind you and you say you'll be there! You never are! All I want is to have a big brother that will be there cheering me on just like dad woulda been! Why can't you see that, Darry?"

There was a pause while he thought. Then he responded, "Pone, look. Don't you dare say that I love Sodapop more than I love you! It simply could never be true! I love you both the exact same amount and that could never change no matter how many fights you and I have." I was about to say something again but he cut me off. "And you're right. I should be at more track meets of yours. I guess I'm always so tied up at work these days that I always forget about my most important commitment. You. Please forgive me for everything Pony. I swear that I will never raise a hand on you ever again. Just, please!" he begged. And for the first time in a very long time, he was crying his eyes out in front of me.

I couldn't take this anymore. If he was crying in front of me then… that meant he really _did _love me. He really _does _care about me. I put my hand on his shoulder lightly so that he would look at me. Sure enough, he stopped and looked at me, seeming shocked by what he saw. But I just smiled warmly at my brother.

"I forgive you, Darry. I'm so sorry I ran out that night. It was so stupid of me. I promise I'll never to it again." I put my arms around my big brother in a loving hug, glad to have the old Darry back for the first time in eight months. And to tell you guys the truth, I missed him a lot.

Kissing the top of my head, he whispered, "It's alright, little buddy. It was my fault anyway for making you leave. I'm so sorry and I swear I'll never drive you away ever again. Not in a million years. And I promise I'll be there for the meets more often, bud." he held me tighter, and for once I was glad that Darry wasn't the gentle one of my two brothers.

But it seemed as though he had forgotten to mention something to me because two seconds later he said , "Hey, kiddo," there was a smile evident in his voice. "Johnny and Dally are gonna be outta the hospital in the morning."

**A/N: Oh! Yay, Johnnycake and Dallas are gonna be okay! Anyway, I know Pony's POV of the conversation is almost the same as Darry's but I thought you might all benefit from hearing both sides anyway! Once again, sorry for my many blocks! They're all clear now! Review and I promise to upload by Saturday! I love you guys! (P.S. I probably won't make a chapter this long again unless you want me to, so don't worry about burning your eyes on the computer reading anymore!)**

**Thanks for Reading, Everyone!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) :D 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry, I know it's two days later than I planned but I had a long day yesterday! And by the way to those of you that were wondering… I **_**purposely **_**made Ponyboy be in the hospital longer**__**than it says in the book because it was necessary for the plot of this story. Anyway… enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, then Steve and Pony would torch Sandy for what they did to Sodapop. So, sadly I don't own it.**

**Ponyboy POV: **I sure was glad that everything ended up alright with me, Darry and, Soda. If they hadn't then we sure would've been strained when we were all together at home. Although it wouldn't really matter much because I was always at school and they were always at work. To be honest, that was one of the reasons why I was so bitter.

Neither of them are ever really home much at all because they both worked so dang hard. Darry especially, being the hardest worker of the family. But before mom and dad died, we all used to hang out together _and _with the gang. Now we never got to spend any quality family time with each other because whenever those two were home the gang were home with us too.

It was a rarity for us to even eat dinner together and alone as a family anymore. The only time that ever happened was when Steve and Evie had dates to themselves, Two-Bit was stuck at his house babysitting his kid sister, Clementine, when Dally was in jail, Sandy was sick, or when Johnny just didn't feel like coming over. None of that happened often, though. So usually I was alone to deal with my problems myself until we went to bed and Soda was able to ask me about my day. And even then he wasn't much help because he was half asleep.

But hey, that didn't mean that I didn't forgive them and push all those rotten feelings I got from time to time aside. They were my brothers. And even if they weren't around nearly as often as I'd guess normal brothers were supposed to be, I loved them. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

**Dallas POV: **Man, this joint was like living in my own personal nightmare. I couldn't do anything in this place. They didn't let me eat when I wanted, sleep when I wanted or let me see the people I wanted to see when I wanted to see them.

I hated hospitals and the doctors that worked in them. I hated hospitals because a hospital, this hospital as a matter of fact, was the place I found out that I lost the only two people who had ever treated me as a son. The Curtis' parents. Losing them almost killed me and I ended up in jail for six months after their incident because I blew up bad that time and didn't have Mrs. Curtis to talk to so that I could get through it.

The reason I despised doctors was because whenever they smiled, you could tell they were faking and were just trying to sugarcoat you for the bad news they were gonna sick on you. They had done that to me a heck of a lot of times since they brought me here.

It had never been pertaining to _me_ of course. Those idiots knew I was gonna be fine from the get go. They only kept me here this long because apparently the burns and stuff that I had hadn't looked so good at first so they needed to keep me for… what was it called again? Oh yeah! Observation or some junk like that (I could tell that all the nurses wanted me out soon. Good. I wanted to get away from them too).

Anyway, they weren't sugarcoating me for news of _my _well-being. No, no, no they were getting me ready for the not so good conditions of my brainless friends who had gotten the three of us landed here in the first place. I had held my breath when the doc told me about Johnnycake. Thank god when he had told me that even though Johnny was bad at first, he was gonna make it for sure. I was glad because Johnny was the only thing I had to care about. If he was gone then I would die, because I wouldn't have just lost my best friend. I would've lost my brother from another mother. And that was the one thing that I would never be able to handle.

But even if they had told me that Johnny would be alright. It wasn't enough, though. I almost took out my heater and shot the doctor when he told me about Pony. He had said that Ponyboy was the worst off outta the three of us. The kid had a bunch of broken bones and bad burns and that he might not make it out alive. That shocked me just as bad as a lightning bolt would've.

We had all once agreed that we would never be able to get along without Johnny. All swearing that the gang would be alright without anyone but Johnny. That wasn't true. Without the kid around nothing would be interesting or give us somethin' to do when socs started getting rough in our territory.

They would both do anything for the kid, and that included dying with him or in his place. And since in his place wouldn't be an option in this scenario, they would most likely die _with _him. They would kill themselves. That was why I had been mighty relieved when Two-Bit had come bouncing in a few days ago telling me that Pony had woken up and he wasn't gonna die on us.

He had a fight with his brothers right after, but now both of them told me all was good between them. That was good. They were too close as a family to ever be torn apart. Families should stick together and care about each other. _It must be nice to have a family like that. _I thought bitterly.

**Johnny POV:** I was so excited! They were letting me out a day early because I had been doing real well **(A/N: Remember, in this story Johnny can still walk when he gets better. YAY!). **Soda had come in and told me excitedly that Pony had forgiven them both. That was good. I didn't like it none when they fought. They were too good a family to fight, unlike mine.

Since he was already in the room with me I told him that I was allowed out now and asked him if he would mind helping me out of my hospital gown because I felt awkward when the nurse asked if she could help me do it. I had blushed when I said that and he had just chuckled at my embarrassed expression, ruffled my hair and said, "Sure thing, Johnnycake." He grinned his happy-go-lucky grin at me and I had to grin back because I was happy to see him back to his old self. The self where his smile was so infectious that you just had to smile along with him.

After he had helped me I knew what I had to do. I had to see Ponyboy. Sure, Dal was my buddy too but Pone was my best buddy and he was probably freaked out knowing he had almost died and was probably bored because nobody was probably in his room with him now. It was about lunchtime, anyway.

I bolted down the hall towards his room with an anxious Sodapop on my heels yelling at me to be careful because I was still recovering. That advice was useless by the time I had processed what he said I was in front of the closed door that hid Pony's room.

Looking at Soda for permission and reassurance seemed to be a good idea because last I'd heard he looked pretty bad and I was frightened even to think what I might find right behind that door. He smiled at me warmly so I turned around and slowly opened the door with a creak only to find…

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but it's really late here! And I'm not kidding this time, I will be updating very soon because I now have a laptop in my room so it will make things easier! Anyway, what do you think Johnny's reaction to Pony's injuries will be? Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back much sooner than last time like I promised you! But I just**_** had**_** to come back like this and please you all for all the wonderful reviews you left me! And yes, things are beginning to look up between Ponyboy and Darry but they're still just a bit strained in Pony's mind. I shouldn't leave you all hanging any longer so… enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, Ponyboy would get a girlfriend because he deserves to be loved just as much as the others. So obviously, I don't own it. S.E. Hinton does.**

_**Previously…**_

_I turned around and slowly opened the door with a slight creak only to find…_

**Johnny POV: **Ponyboy sitting up on his bed reading _Gone with the Wind. _At first I was glad that nothing had changed and he was alright. Then I noticed his injuries and almost passed out from shock, fear, and sympathy.

The poor guy had a semi-bloody bandage on the upper left side of his head, a blue cast covering his left leg, an IV tube resting in his hand, and he had an oxygen mask on at the moment. He was so more worse off than I had been. No wonder Soda and Darry were a mess and all the doctors had all said that he most likely wouldn't live it through. But then again, Ponyboy was one to prove people wrong. And him being as perseverant as he is, had done it again! Thank god my best friend was alive!

Then he looked up and saw me. I noticed him smile through the mask and then pull it off his mouth. "Hey, Johnnycake!" he said enthusiastically, as though he noticed nothing wrong or out of the ordinary about himself. "It's great to see you, man. Are you alright?"

Did he seriously just ask me that? Did he seriously just ask me if _I _was the one that was alright? He had to be kidding! "Are you joking, Ponyboy?" I asked, shocked. He just stared at me, confused. So I went on, "If I wasn't alright I'd still be in my bed! How can you ask _me _if _I'm _alright when_ you're _theone that's sitting here with a broken leg, a head wound, internal bleeding, lack of oxygen and new blood pumping into you to replace the blood you lost? How can you just sit her acting all nonchalant and pretend as though you're fine and nothing's happened to you? How Pony, because I sure don't see a way!"

He flinched back from my raised voice. I felt bad but I knew he wasn't used to me yelling or talking a whole lot either. Whenever I'm around the gang I don't never really talk at all. But that was because I was afraid sometimes that they'd tease me and call me out for being too sensitive. Soda seemed to know how I felt without me even having to tell him (then again he always seems to understand everyone on a whole other level) because he took me aside one day about two months ago when we were all in the lot and told me not to be afraid that they'd pick on me for being a tad soft. He had assured me that was one of the many things they loved about me.

So after that I had opened up a little more but I still wasn't very talkative. So that might be why I scared Pony. Because he ain't heard me yell before.

My face softened as I patted his hair. "I'm sorry, Pone." I whispered gruffly. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just worried about you, that's all. And so is Dallas." Ponhyboy cracked a smile at that but he looked a little apprehensive. "R-really?" he asked, not quite believing it. "Dally's worried about me?" I nodded and smiled warmly at my buddy.

"Yeah, Pony. Dal's worried about you too. It ain't just me he gives a hang about. It's you too. Steve told me he was practically goin' insane worryin' about the two of us." I grinned at the thought of Dally being hysterical with worry about someone or something other than girls or his law breaking record. It seemed like a silly thought but the mental image I got was worth it!

**Darry POV (Sorry I know, random timing but I guess I wanted to get him back in the story a bit): **I was sitting in the cafeteria _again _waiting to see if Sodapop had any news about Johnny or Dally or (most importantly) my baby brother. I was just about to go and look for him when I saw him burst into the room sprinting towards my table until he reached it.

By the time he did he was out of breath and he was gasping out what he was trying to tell me. "Darry… Johnny… awake… visit… Pony… Dallas… out… tomorrow." He panted, clutching his side and glaring at me with an annoyed expression on his face from seeing the amusement written on mine. It seemed as though he couldn't help but grin back. And I knew why. It was because I hadn't really looked truly joyful since before mom and dad passed away.

I chuckled lightly and said, "So what I gather from what you just tried to tell me is that Johnny is officially allowed out of bed and has been discharged, Dally will be discharged tomorrow and Johnny's down in Ponyboy's room paying him a visit?" he nodded hurriedly and I sighed.

"Well, it's great that Johnny's out. Goodness knows he went ballistic in that little room with barely anyone to talk to. And it's good Pony has his best friend to talk to right now. He needed him. Give them a while to catch up on things. But Two-Bit and Steve will wanna know that Johnnycake is out. I'll go call them." I said, getting up to go find a phone.

**A/N: How do you think Two-Bit and Steve are gonna be when they see Johnny awake? You can only guess until I post the next chapter! Which will go on the site quicker if you leave me reviews! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter and I hope this will be just as good! I meant to get this posted on Saturday but I had a busy weekend so now's the first chance I got! Anyway, let's pick up with the phone call between Darry and Two-Bit discussed in the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders do not belong to me. All copyright claims go to S.E. Hinton. Even if Sodapop is one of the most awesome males to have ever walked the planet and should have me to help him get over Sandy! Jk!**

**Two-Bit POV: **Things had calmed down a bit and perked back up a bunch after Ponyboy had woken up and it was official that he wouldn't be joinin' the ghosts in the graveyard anytime soon. I had gone back to my old self, playing pranks on any soc that dared to cross me, hitting on every hot blonde that I saw, and cracking jokes at the guys every living moment I could.

Dal was getting' better and was officially gonna be let out of that depressing medical jail by Saturday. But none of us were too worried about him. The doctors had told us that he was obviously gonna be fine from the get go. We didn't go to see him too much because we were all afraid that he'd trick us into making the nurse let him out before he was ready and we couldn't have that. None of us needed anymore problems or losses to the gang.

Now that Pony was awake the only thing we worried about was whether or not his leg was elevated high enough or that his pillow was fluffed up enough. And man, could that kid read and enjoy it like it was a beer or a blonde. Whenever I came by to see him and neither of his brothers were in the room (which happened very rarely even now), he always had a book in front of his face and I would have to pry it out of his hands to make it put it down. That was just plain crazy!

It was poor little Johnnycake we were all so worried about. Me, Steve-o, and Dallas especially. He was like a kid brother to the three of us and we would die to protect him. It'd kill all three of us if we lost him. But he wasn't as bad off as Ponyboy had been or still was. So we weren't worried _as _much. But that didn't mean we weren't still worried.

Now Steve and I were bumming around the Curtis house eating their chocolate cake and watching Mickey Mouse on their TV because they were at the hospital visiting Pony again. Not that they ever really left the place to begin with. We had to force them home to get some sleep some nights, but we didn't push them, knowing it was hard for them both to see Pony so vulnerable.

Then I heard the phone ring. I ran to it and picked it up almost instantly, knowing it was probably Darry to give us some news, hopefully about Johnny or Dally. Steve appeared in the room at the exact same moment as I had put the phone to my ear. His expression was half anxious and half panic-stricken.

(Bold=Two-Bit, Bold Italics=Darry)

**Hello?**

_**Hey Two, it's Darry.**_

**No way! I had no idea from the moment I picked up the phone… who did you think I thought it was Sherlock? **

_**Haha very funny, smart aleck. Anyway I have something important to tell you**_**. **_**It's about Johnny. Is Steve with you, because I think this is something both of you would want to know.**_

**Yeah Dar, Steve's here with me considering he has the week off work, where else would he be? He would never wanna hang with his old man, Darry! Anyway, what's up with Johnnycake? Is he alright? Better or worse than before? Dead or alive?**

_**Two-Bit, **_**relax.**_** Calm down, alright? Stop goin' crazy he's alright. As a matter of fact, he's more than alright. He's… well… he's awake, Two-Bit. He's with Ponyboy right now but I could tell he really wanted to see you and Steve and I know you both wanna see him. Y'all mind comin' down?**_

**Is this a trick question, Darry? Of course we wouldn't mind! We'll be right over oh hey, did the kid ever forgive you and Soda? When we left that day we could tell he was about to give it to ya good. We even had bets placed on whether or not you'd be forgiven!**

_**Yeah, he forgave us. But he sure did let some stuff out. All I know is I gotta start bein' there for him more. So how long do you think it'll take you two to get down here? He was just asking about y'all. **_

**Um… with my truck… ten minutes tops. We'll see you soon, Dar. Tell him Steve and I are on our way as you speak.**

_**Alright. See yah, Two-Bit.**_

**Later, Dar.**

I slammed the phone back into its' cradle and Steve was looking at me, alarmed. "We need to get to the hospital." I told him in a tone that allowed no room for argument. Much like a mother reprimanding her child.

He nodded quickly, getting on his shoes but giving me a confused look, to which I answered, "Johnny's awake out of bed, and he's asking for you and me." And that was when my friend Steve Randle broke out into a run on the way to my truck. Not that I blamed him. I was excited to see Johnny alive, awake, and kicking too. So I took off after him and drove us to the hospital.

When we got there, Soda was waiting for us at the entrance and the only thing he managed to do was grin at us widely and say, "The little punk's in Pony's room." We nodded and ran, Steve didn't even waste time in pleasantries with his best friend.

We didn't wanna wait for the elevator to come for us so we bolted the stairs, reaching Pone's room in record time, even for us. We paused when we got to the door of the room. Steve nodded to me and I knocked on the door. A voice, much like Ponyboy's but muffled with laughter responded, "Come on in!"

I slowly opened the door and moved inside it with Steve right on my heels. I saw Pony first. He looked much better and he looked like he might be able to go home soon. That was good. Then maybe Sodapop would finally sleep a wink and not look like the walking dead.

Then our eyes fell upon a five foot six, dark haired, dark skinned, and dark eyed boy sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked better than he had in a long time. Healthier, happier… and more confident looking. The scar on his face had been faded white now and you could barely see it. He looked like a regular sixteen year old kid.

It couldn't be Johnny. It just simply couldn't be. This kid looked impeccably handsome like Soda did and he didn't look like a little puppy that someone had kicked too much. This couldn't be my kid brother Johnny Cade. But when he opened his mouth and said a familiar, "Hey, y'all." In his country twang accent, I knew it was.

**A/N: Now wasn't that sweet? Who doesn't love a big brotherly type, overprotective Two-Bit? Whoever wants to know what happens next, feel free to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'll update by Thursday! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me really long but I had a crazy family weekend that I had to and I would've much rather been here updating for you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll update tomorrow to make up for my absence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. I do want to own Sodapop though. It would be savvy!**

**Johnny POV: **Steve and Two-Bit stood there gaping at me like little fish in a pond. "J-j-j-Johnny? Is that you, man?" Steve asked me, bewildered. That was kind of strange. Did I really look _that _beat up before? All the same, I nodded at him. "Yeah Stevie, it's me. Now why don't y'all close your mouths or you might just swallow a fly." Both their mouths shut instantly, as though they hadn't even realized that they had them open.

I turned to Ponyboy. "Hey man, will you be alright if I step out for a while to go talk to the guys?" he nodded. "Yeah, Johnny I'll be alright. Sodapop said he was gonna hightail it back up here because he went to get me some decent food after the doc gave me the okay. He should be here any second now. Y'all go on ahead I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked him one more time. I wasn't sure that I was ready to believe that even if he was going to live because… just look at the state of him now! He simply rolled his eyes at me and beckoned us out of the room with a wave of his hand.

As soon as we were outta the room with the door closed, Two-Bit zeroed in on me. "Johnnycake! Look at you, man! You look almost as good as Soda does. What the heck happened while you were under? Did they give you handsome steroids or somethin'?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Naw they didn't give me no handsome steroids. But they sure did give you some stupid-person steroids. You don't know the difference between drunk and sober, Two-Bit." Two looked shocked and Steve looked like he wanted to laugh but was too stunned because I never really mouthed off to anybody.

Two-Bit just shot his Cheshire-cat grin at me and rumpled up my ragged ungreased hair. "Aw, shoot kid! You gotta point there but when did you start mouthing off to poor guys like me?" rolling my eyes I said, "Ever since they got annoying when their jokes hurt my feelings." I snapped. Two just shrugged his shoulders, meaning for it to be an unsaid apology that I accepted.

"So Johnnycake?" Steve asked me casually. "How are you holding up, kid?" I smiled at him and said, "Pretty darn good, I have to admit. I've never felt stronger and more confident. All the stress and stuff is gone now, ya know? Now that I look better I feel better about myself, you dig?"

They both nodded. "You gave me a right good scare when they called and told us all they'd brought you in, kiddo." Two-Bit admitted shyly. Did he just say that? Two-Bit Matthews scared? Well I suppose I shouldn't judge considering Two's a good man if you need a friend.

"Really?" I asked him because I was still a little skeptical that Two-Bit and Steve could be scared of anything. Steve nodded in response to my question. "We were all real worried about you, Johnnycake. You know the entire gang would never be able to get on without you."

I smiled at them both. It always warmed my heart to hear those words and know that _somebody _loved me. Even if they weren't my parents, they were still family and that's all that mattered. I didn't need to say any thanks because I think they got it all from the grin coloring my face.

"So guys, what have Pony and I missed at school?" they both looked at one another wearily. It looked as though they were unsure that they wanted me to know what had happened since we ran off a few weeks ago.

"Well kid," Steve finally said. "After you offed that soc things have been crazy. The guy was real popular. He had a lot of friends. Now there's been talk of a rumble. No weapons, soc against grease. If we win, they stop jumpin' us and stay off our territory and we get bragging rights. If they win, they get to keep doin' all that dumb stuff to us even though none of us really give a hoot and we know we can take em'. And they're gonna rough up you and Ponyboy real bad as revenge for what you did to Bob."

I gulped nervously. The one time I had pulled out the blade was on a sheer impulse in my eyes. I had done it then to save my best friend's life and so that Bob couldn't hurt me again. But could I do it again if they wanted revenge? I already knew the answer. No. no sir I would not.

Two-Bit leaned over and patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, buddy. Even if they do win – which they won't…. we wouldn't let them touch y'all. They'd never get the drop on us. And you know that you and Pone will have to appear in juvenile court so they can discuss the killing and…" he sucked in a sharp breath, "Custody matters and whatnot."

Custody matters? Did that mean what I thought it meant? "Custody matters?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. "Does that mean because I killed Bob that Darry might lose Ponyboy and Sodapop to a boy's home?"

Steve nodded sullenly. "Yeah man, it does. But hey, it ain't your fault, Johnnycake. You didn't know what was gonna happen and neither did he. You two just got real freaked out and you ran for dear life. We get that. We've all been in situations like that before but they weren't so bad that we disappeared and worried our friends sick for over a week."

After the last part he smacked me on the back of the head but looked back apologetically. I was the kid brother of the gang and I knew it. None of them ever did anything violent or said anything rude to me. They respected my sensitivity to those types of things and I was grateful to them for it. But they also needed to learn something new. That in the week or so that Pony and I were up in Windrixville… I manned up a little and began to act a little more my age rather than Ponyboy's age.

I gave Steve a soft, sympathetic smile and put a hand atop his shoulder gently. "Steve," I said. "Buddy it's alright. You don't gotta worry about a soft smack on the head like the one ya just gave me. I can handle that now. Just don't try to be violent with me or swear at me or anything like that. _That's _what I really can't take. I've grown up a little since we ran off. I'm stronger now than I was before."

They both studied me, stunned momentarily before they both pulled me in to a gut wrenching hug while rumpling up my hair. "Yeah kid, I guess you have. But even so we are still treating you the same as we always have and you'll still be our kid brother no matter what. Savvy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't expect any less from either one of you. If it happened that way then I think I wouldn't think y'all were my buddies."

They laughed and Steve said, "Very funny. But hey, don't mention the court shenanigan to Ponyboy yet. He's still pretty darn weak and we don't wanna stress him out."

I nodded, signaling that I understood. But before I could say anything else, we saw Soda running down the hall, coming to a stop in front of us, breathing heavy. "Guys!" he panted out, sounding more panicked than I've seen him for a few days. "We have to go quick! It's an emergency!"

**A/N: Muahaahahaha. Yes, I know I'm evil. But this time I'm gonna update the day after tomorrow for sure (Btw it's Tuesday here). Anyway, new revelations for Johnnycake! And he's more confident too! Yay! What did you guys think of the heart to heart… to heart (I guess) in this chapter? And what about the emergency Soda's raving on about? What's going on there? Review and let me know what you think and the chapter will be up faster than you can say (Mary Poppins). I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody I have returned once again after all of your lovely reviews! Thank you all so much for your support so far and I would never be this far without you all! You guys are the best and you have no idea how much I love and appreciate each and every one of you! And if the sixteenth chapter wasn't as good as the others, then I apologize because my Outsiders muse went away for a while and now it is strongly rebuilding! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton has the pleasure of owning The Outsiders. She gets to own the entire gang. Boo!**

**Sodapop POV: **I was freaking out as the four of us ran down the hallway. This wasn't looking good. I had already called Darry and he was driving as fast as he could from the Dingo where he had gone to go and eat something half decent unlike the cafeteria food here.

I had been sitting in Ponyboy's room with him and chattering away with him as he let things out and we talked about how when we brought him home in about a week we could do a lot more stuff and spend more time together. He had agreed, of course, and he was telling me about some of his buddies on the track team and I had opened up to him about how I felt while he was up in Windrixville and how Sandy had left me just two nights after. We really did get each other better than anybody else in the world.

Anyway, we_ thought _things had been going great, but all of a sudden Ponyboy started gagging and coughing and choking on air, he had become sweaty, his heartbeat and his temperature had increased dramatically and then he passed out cold afyer the brief fit of hyperventilation he had. It wasn't long after that when the doctor and so many nurses that I lost count had come and put Pony on a stretcher and whisked him off to the emergency ward for surgery and diagnosis.

The doctor had come up to me in the process and told me gravely that something had gone horribly wrong internally and they hadn't figured out what it was quite yet. I nearly had him by the collar and up against the wall in anger when he had said that, but instead I had slumped to my knees when those next words came out of his mouth.

**Flashback:**

"_**What do you mean you don't know what went wrong with him yet?! You're a **_**doctor **_**for crying out loud!" I almost screamed at doctor Andrews.**_

_**He looked at me sadly and put a hand atop my shoulder. "Now Sodapop, I wish it worked in a way where I would know immediately so that you, Darrell, and the rest of your friends, especially the ones under treatment, will not have to worry. But unfortunately, that isn't the way the system works, my boy.**_

_**I nodded firmly, trying to hold in my anger and resentment for him. Doctors were always fake when it came to their emotions around the patients and their families. I should know, that's what they did when they tried to tell us that mom and dad had died in the car accident that night.**_

"_**But I do know something about his condition. I'm not sure that you'd be satisfied to hear it, though. Especially when Darrel isn't here for the news to be shared with him at the same time…" he trailed off, looking at me as if he expected me to say that I wanted to wait for Darry to show up so that he could tell us both together. Normally, I would've. But right now I **_**needed**_** to know what was wrong with my baby. So I gave him a look, urging him to go on.**_

_**The doc took a deep breath and finally he said to me, "Sodapop, the chances that your brother will make it through this now are very slim. In fact, I hate to rip the bandage off in these circumstances, but there isn't really much hope left to save his life. But I assure you we will do all that we can anyway."**_

_**That was it. That was when a strangled heartbroken sob broke through my body and I collapsed to my knees in heap of tears.**_

**End of Flashback**

It had only been less than twenty minutes ago when this exchange occurred between he and I. Me and the boys were in the waiting room waiting for Darry to show up now. I wasn't able to bear the very thought of losing Ponyboy forever.

Waking up alone in our bed that week he had left us had been pure agony all by itself. What would it be like… to lose him and wake up every day _alone_? What would it be like to walk into our room every day and see his backpack, his pile of books that he always took so much pleasure in reading, his clothes and shoes? What would it be like, to drive past the nursery school, elementary school, some of middle school, and the high school and know that memories of your brother hung in the air there for myself and Darry? How would we ever be able to drive by or go to the movie house again, knowing that he had sat there so many times and enjoyed a movie without us because we were always too busy for him or simply didn't want to go? How would Darry and I move on and get on with our lives without him? The answer was simple: we couldn't and we wouldn't.

Now I had never regretted anything so much in my entire life. I should've been there for him more than ever now since they had died! I knew that I needed to help Darry and get a job, but I should've been there for him. He would never get to drive, never get to go to a school dance or on his first date or have a girlfriend. I was a horrible older brother. I should've stuck up for him more.

We may have been able to get past the memories of our parents everywhere we went and are able to talk about them without breaking down. But that would never happen if Pony was the one to leave us. We would never be able to remember him without crying or hurting. We would never be able to talk about him again with anybody but each other. I was sick to my stomach at the mere thought of having to bury his body in the ground in a coffin alongside our mother and father. If he died, that is.

If. If. _If. _That was it. I had to keep focusing on _if. _In it's positive form. I was acting as if he was already gone and that wasn't the case. As long as his heart was still beating there was hope. There would be hope that he would pull through until the very last thump of his heartbeat. I would make sure of it.

That still didn't diminish my fear. But before I could think anymore, even from the waiting room we could hear the sound of Darry's rusty old pickup truck. And then a new feeling of fear bubbled from within me. I had told Darry something was wrong, but I didn't tell him _what._ Oh lord help me now.

**A/N: So what did you all think of this** **chapter? Do you think Pony will be okay? And what about Darry? What do you think his reaction will be when Soda breaks the almost inevitable news? What about Dally when he finds out that Pony's hurt again? Review! I love you guys! P.S. yay I updated on time!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers who leave me such lovely reviews! I would've been back sooner but I'm unfortunately preparing to go back to school within the next two weeks! Anyway I can't tell you all yet whether or not Pony will be okay because I don't want to spoil it but please enjoy all the same!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish the Outsiders were mine. But they already belong to dear Suzie.**

**Darry POV: **I was driving in a way that would put the moron that crashed into my parents to shame. But at least I had a good reason for it, not because I was drunk and half asleep. Something had gone wrong with Ponyboy. Sodapop had called me and said to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible.

Pony had thought that I had only left to go home and get a decent sleep. But what I had really gone to do was prepare the house for Pony's supposed arrival home next week. We were going to invite some friends of his from school over and give him a little 'Welcome Home' party of sorts. I supposed he'd be staying in the hospital a little longer now, though so the party had to be temporarily postponed.

I had arrived at the hospital in record time now and made a mad dash for the door. Bolting through it my eyes searched frantically for Soda or one of the boys. After a moment of my hysteria I spotted Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny standing a few feet away staring at me with sorrowful expressions on their faces.

I walked over to them quickly and came face to face with my younger brother. "What happened?" I demanded of him. It was then that I noticed the tears threatening to slip from my brother's eyes. Something must've gone horribly wrong. I hadn't seen Soda like this since before Ponyboy woke up.

Soda gasped in a shaky breath and said, "Darry… Darry the doc said he probably ain't gonna make it through this time. The chance of him not is bigger than the chance of him surviving." That did it. I had tried to be strong the entire time we had seen him unconscious before. But now it just quit working.

I broke down on my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again almost inevitably now. He would never get the experience of going to the college that he wanted and getting out of this god forsaken town after high school like he always wanted.

It was unthinkable that I would wake up every morning and not see his smiling and exuberant face. He was the baby of the family. I wouldn't be able to go on without him if he was gone. If he was gone then I had no reason to live either. I mean, I loved Soda just as much as I loved Pony but Soda would never be the same either without Ponyboy. We would both die without our baby brother.

I remembered the day he was born. I was six years old and Soda had just turned two. We had waited outside mom's hospital room until dad came and got us. When we walked into the room, we saw mom lying there smiling joyfully at a little bundle in her arms. Soda had climbed on the bed next to her and dad put me on his shoulders. We had each gotten to hold Pony and then we told mom and dad that we would both protect him forever like good big brothers. And even if we thought he was going to die now, I still planned to make good on my promise and find a way to keep him good and alive.

A few minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Two-Bit looking at me with tears streaming down his face as well. "C'mon, Dar. It's gonna be alright, buddy. We're all here for the two of you. We can't lose hope. We have to keep telling ourselves that Pone is gonna pull through this for us. And i'm almost sure he will. He's a pretty tough kid. We've taught him well. And he loves you guys. He's bound to come back."

We were all looking at him like he was a nut job. "What?!" He asked incredulously throwing his hands up in the air. "I can pay attention and be pretty deep too, you know?" we all shook our heads, still in complete shock, when Johnny of all the people in the world, was the one to speak up. "He's right, Darry. Pony's a pretty strong and smart kid. He'll be alright. I should know, after all. We did spend an entire week alone in the middle of nowhere fending for ourselves."

Everyone laughed at that but I was slightly appalled. Johnny had never been one to talk all that much and now he was spilling about whether or not Pony would pull through in an almost full blown speech. Steve seemed to notice the speculation that I had made because he said, "The kid's changed since he woke up, Superman. He's much more mature now."

I nodded. "I can see that." Johnny smiled at me and I returned it weakly, still processing the news my brother had told me.

"You know who I pity?" Two-Bit asked with amusement in his voice. We looked at him, again, like he was insane. What could he _possibly _find funny in this situation? He continued, "The nurse that has to tell Dallas about Pony cuz none of us wanted to do it out of fear for our lives."

That time we all cracked up, regardless of the current situation we were in. Dallas had apparently gone soft with Ponyboy too. "Hey y'all, does he know I'm awake?" Johnny questioned suddenly and we all laughed harder. "I wonder what he'll do when he finds out," chortled Steve.

Our question was answered when we heard a familiar voice scream, "WHAT?!" from down the hall.

**A/N: What's Dally gonna do? And what did you guys think of this chapter? Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have returned from a two day rest from writing because you all know I love to write and I love getting these chapters out to you as fast as possible! Thanks for all the as usual awesome reviews, you guys rule! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me- I finally own The Outsiders!**

**Sodapop: No you don't! you're the meanie that's put my little brother through all this!**

**Me- I'm sorry, Pepsi. I still get the hug you said you'd give me, right?**

**Sodapop: Of course.**

**Me- Yay! Y'all heard the man! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Dallas POV: **I couldn't wait to beat it outta here tomorrow morning so I could go pay a visit to Johnnycake and Pony. Ponyboy had woken up and had been doin' better from what I had heard. Superman said he was allowed to go home next week too and everything would go on back to the way it was before Johnny offed that soc. Except for the hearing he and Pone had to go to in a few weeks.

I'd heard a lot of stuff about this hearing and from what it was… it sure ain't soundin' pretty to me. Rumor has it that Pony and Soda might be taken away from Darry because of what had happened that night. I blame it on Darry anyway. If it weren't for him, then Ponyboy wouldn't have ran off and taken Johnny with him and the accident in the park would've never happened.

But still, the Curtis brothers didn't deserve to be split up. They'd been through too much in these past eight months to lose each other too. Just because my old man didn't care what I did doesn't mean my friends should lose their families too. They'd be nowhere without each other and everyone knew it… even themselves. I could get along just dandy, though. I don't need nobody to rely on.

Then of course, the stupid nurse had to come in and ruin the first peaceful minute I had to think straight in a while. Why didn't she _ever _leave me alone?

"M-m-Mr. Winston?" she stammered. She was scared of me… good. I didn't like her too much either. _"What?" _I answered coldly. "Can't you see I'm tryin' to think here, woman?"

She kept her face calm, and somewhat sympathetic. Why would she pity me? There was no reason to. "Well, Dallas," she said placating me. "I just came here now to tell you some good news and some not so good news. Let's start with the good news, shall we?" she smiled and I just kept my mouth shut tight and she continued. "Well, we are going to let you out today, actually. Right about now. There was nobody around old enough to sign the discharge papers when it was decided so the doctor just filled them out instead."

As soon as she said I was allowed out I leaped up and began tossing on the fresh clothes I noticed were lying on the chair next to my bed. I was done by the time she had finished her sentence.

She laughed slightly at my quickness and then became uneasy again. The question still stood… _why? _Then she went on again, "Now then… we want to inform you that your friend Johnny is awake and he has been out of his bed since his discharge a little over an hour and a half ago. And as for your friend Ponyboy…" she sighed. "Well I'm afraid to inform you that he has not been well for a while today. He passed out after a little bit of air was cut off from his lungs. But there was more to it than that. We are still waiting for an exact diagnosis. But what I _can _tell you is that… there is a higher possibility than not that he… will die soon."

"_WHAT?"_ I shouted. And before she could say anymore I bolted from the room and into the waiting room where I somehow just _knew _they would be. Once I got there my eyes darted around wildly searching for any one of the boys.

Then my eyes fell on them all. Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, Steve, _and _Johnny were all standing there and staring at me with fear in their eyes. Well good, they should be _terrified _after not telling me all this stuff. And why hadn't Johnny come down to see me after he got out. He should've known that I would've wanted to see him. And then I noticed… the scar on his face from getting beat by those darn socs… gone. But… _how? _How was it gone? Had the doctors fixed it or had he miraculously healed it all of a sudden? I would deal with that later. Now I needed to go kill each and every one of them for keeping secrets.

**Johnny POV: **This wasn't good. I had seen Dally mad, but never had I seen him _this _mad. Right now he looked like he was gonna blow his top and murder one of us. I watched terrified as Dally marched right up to Darry, looked him dead in the eye and growl through his teeth, "Why the _heck _didn't y'all tell me?"

"Because Dal-" Steve tried to say but Dally cut him off. "Don't even try it, Randle! Why didn't y'all tell me he was gonna die, huh? Why?" he had Darry by the shirt collar and was shaking him hard now. But seeing as Darry was still in as much shock as Soda, he didn't respond. He just moved limply as Dally shook him around like a pepper shaker.

I didn't care if I got beat up in that moment anymore. It was time to do the thing that I had been scared outta my mind to do for years now. It was time to stand up to Dallas Winston.

"You listen here, Dally!" I shouted at him, not caring that people were staring at me like I was a loon right now. "We didn't tell ya about Pony because we all just found out about it and Darry and Soda are already dying on the inside even if there still is a small ray of hope that he may survive that we need to hang on to! And if youjr next question is, 'Johnny, why in the name of god didn't you come to see me the second you woke up?' it's because Two and Steve were just as worried about me as you were and I needed to talk to them before I did anything else!"

The entire gang was in shock. None of them had ever expected me to yell. And they had all most definitely hadn't expected for me to mouth off to Dally of all people. In fact, Dally himself was for once, stunned stupid.

About two minutes later Dally snapped out of it muttered something about goin' for a walk and left the hospital. Then Two-Bit put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and we all sat back down in our chairs, waiting for the stupid doctor to come out and give us some news on our poor friend.

**A/N: So what did you think about Dally's reaction? Johnny's outburst? Did you like the chapter in general? Tell me about it in a review or PM me if you have a question or something! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me a little bit longer than I intended but school is starting next week and I've been busy prepping everything! This is my first update of the day simply because this is one of my most favorite and most easy stories to write because I enjoy the Outsiders so much and want to give you long chapters! Warning: this chapter might be a little sad for those of you that are Soda and Darry and Pony fans. Trust me, I almost cried writing it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Well, Sodapop couldn't join me today folks but he would like to say that I do not own The Outsiders in any way.**

**Darry POV: **I don't know how long we all sat there. We had been sitting there for three hours straight now actually, but it felt like a lifetime overall. How long did it take to diagnose a person if the doctor was almost positive that either way that person would… well, you know what I mean.

The guys left us about fifteen minutes ago, saying that whether or not we were all extended family to one another they thought that this was a moment Soda and I just needed each other and no other distractions.

I still couldn't believe what my brother had told me. I didn't want to believe that Pony would never see daylight again, or have the chance to get married and have kids of his own one day. He deserved so much more than this out of life. He had had to experience the horrors of the world at just the tender age of thirteen. He lost his parents, got beat by some damn socs and had run off, seen accidental murder, and had to fend for himself at a young age. Nobody should have to do that.

Now, we had pulled ourselves together enough that nobody needed to notice. I was still crying and shaking as hard as ever, but I was doing it silently and Soda was doing the same. We didn't need any amount of pity from strangers.

"D-d-d-d=Darry?" Soda asked me in a small voice. He was still crying. Possibly, even harder than I was at the moment. It was understandable, of course, he was always closer to Pone than I ever was. I still regretted that. I should've been there for him more than I was or am now. I should've tried to understand him more. I should've… I should've… I should've…

"Dar?" Soda asked me again, his voice cracking horribly. I turned to him, a miserable look etched on to my face and muttered, "Hm?" was all I said for fear that if I tried to say anything else I would shatter even more completely if it were possible.

"D-Do you think he'll be alright? I mean the doctor said that he _might _make it, right? But what if he doesn't? What if he really does…" he had to swallow hard before finishing his sentence. "Die? I can't even imagine waking up without him next to me in the morning! I'll kill myself if he's gone, Darry!"

"Sodapop, listen here." I said firmly, taking him by the shoulders. "You can't talk like that. We can't afford to think that way. We have to trust that small possibility. We _need _to believe that he will be okay for our own sanity. We can't lose hope until anything happens. Do you understand?"

He nodded quickly and before anything else could be said, we heard footsteps walking swiftly down the hallway. Soda and I leaped to our feet, knowing exactly who was the one coming down the hall. Sure enough, Doctor Andrews came into the waiting room looking almost out of breath. "Darrel? Sodapop?" he asked motioning for the two of us to come over.

There was nobody else in the waiting room anymore other than the nurse at the front desk so he didn't invite us to go for a walk down the hall with him as he explained all of this to us. Once we got to him we saw that he was covered in a sheet of sweat and his eyes looked sad.

"What's the matter with him, doc?" Soda asked frantically. "Is he alright? Did you figure out why he passed out? Will he pull through?" the stream of questions flowed out of Soda's mouth at an astonishing rate before the doctor finally held up a hand to silence him. He finally shut up.

Doctor Andrews sighed heavily and began, "Boys, your brother isn't well at all. When he passed out we found out that his heart hasn't been functioning properly since we brought him in. It wasn't detectable at all before but now it's just spiraled completely out of control. The way it's going… I hate to have to tell you but… the chances of him making it through this are less than one out of a million. It's practically inevitable."

That was it. I felt my heart tear out of my chest and the tears build up and slightly fall from my eyelids. I could feel Sodapop's weight crash down against my shoulder and I knew he had broken completely. And so had I for that matter. But I knew I wasn't able to show it yet. Not with the doctor still here.

So I sucked in a large breath and nodded. "How long does he have left doctor?" I asked. He looked uneasy. "It's hard to say." He finally said. "But given the intensity of his condition, I would say at best three days. Soda was on his knees now, his entire body had given in to his sorrow.

For once, a doctor finally looked sad. "I am truly sorry, Darrel. But I assure you we will do everything we can to save him. And I have no doubt Ponyboy will do his darn best to pull through for you. He loves you both. He's a fighter." He managed a small attempted reassuring smile and walked off, most likely to attend to my… dying brother. There, I said it.

Now was the time. I broke down with my little brother praying that my baby brother would live.

**A/N: Don't kill me! That isn't the end I promise Pony will fight for his life! But what do you guys think will happen next? And I'm sorry if this stinks because I'm getting over a block! Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter simply because I love to hear from you all! I love you guys very much!**

**Thanks a million for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back from a short break! Thanks for all the support and love as usual! By the way I've set up a poll on my page for you guys on whether or **not** Pony should die because people have been giving me mixed ideas. I personally don't want to kill him but the story is writing itself so I suppose I have to permit it if I decide to kill him at the time I write said chapter. But I really would love your input so please vote! Long note, sorry but enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did so I could've met Rob Lowe and Tom Howell in their younger days but I don't. It belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**Ponyboy POV: **I felt like I was drifting away slower and slower with each passing second. The pain, before I had fallen asleep was excruciating. I had absolutely no idea what was happening to me and the last thing I saw before I blacked out, was Sodapop gaping at me, alarmed and helpless.

It was obvious to me, that even if I wasn't aware of what was happening outside of my underused brain I was in the process of dying. I didn't want to die now! Even if I had missed my brothers a ton while I was away, I got my first real taste of what the world outside of Tulsa was like. And now that I had, I never wanted to let go of it.

There have been many times when I found myself thinking that if I stayed in Tulsa, I wanted to move to the better part of it after I graduated college and moved out from the house that I have grown up in. I, better than anyone know that I don't wanna be married to a broad with no sense. But then again, no soc or middle class chick would wanna be seen with me.

But all of this was beside the point at the moment. Right now I was dreaming. I saw a bright white light but I knew that I wasn't dying. "Pony," a familiar voice called out to me. "Ponyboy come here sweetheart." I had so many dreams about hearing this voice again. But none were like this. None were this… real.

"Momma?" I called frantically. "Momma is that you?" then a familiar chuckle, much like the one that barely ever came out of Darry's mouth anymore, resurfaced. "Your mom ain't the only one here little man."

There was the other voice I longed to hear. "Dad!" I shouted. Then two great big double doors opened up and there stood my parents, looking young and as loving as ever. I launched myself into my mother's arms and she embraced me back wholeheartedly as I felt my father's calloused hands rub my back lightly.

"Oh, I missed you both so much! Why'd you have to leave us?" dad chuckled softly. "Now son, we all know you didn't dream us here to ask us that. Now what was it that you _really _wanted to ask us?"

"I-I'm dying, ain't I?" I stuttered. My mother squeezed my hand affectionately. "Now that, sweetie, is entirely up to you and what you want when the time comes. You could stay with us in heaven or you can go back to your brothers." Mom looked to dad wearily and he nodded his head solemnly.

Mom looked back to me with tears in her eyes. "Pony sweetie, I'm afraid it's time for your father and I to leave." They both hugged me in turn but as soon as the words left her mouth I went into a fit of panic.

"B-b-But when will I see you again?" I asked desperately. My father smiled. "Like we said son, that is entirely up to you. Remember, we love you. And remember that Darry and Pepsi-Cola love you just as much as we do." He said before he and mom disappeared into the same double doors that I had come in from. And that was it. That was what left me drifting back into a deep, dark dreamless and painful slumber.

**Doctor Andrews POV: **I was in the back room looking at some diagnostics from the body of Ponyboy Curtis. The poor boy and his brothers. Nobody should ever have to endure what those three have endured.

I knew that Ponyboy had a problem with his heart before he fell into the coma this time but I hadn't exactly been sure what had caused it. Surprisingly enough his brothers hadn't asked me any questions about this but that was probably because they were in too much of a shock to fully process anything. If there's anything that I have learned about Darrel and Sodapop Curtis over the weeks, it's that their brother meant the world to them and if something happened to him they would demand to know exactly what it was before the words even finished coming out of the messenger's mouth.

Now I knew what had caused it after examining the test results more carefully. When his lungs failed because of the collision of the roof of the burning building to his chest, they had gotten pushed a little too hard and bruised the heart. On the off chance that we save him, it is nothing that won't heal after a month or so but while asleep in a coma for so long the damage can be fatal. And if he were to wake up a special and temporary medication would have to be prescribed to him.

I have seen many people fight for their lives after being a doctor for the past thirty years, but I have never seen anyone quite like Ponyboy Curtis. His personality especially wouldn't be expected of someone from the east side of Tulsa. Ponyboy was a fighter and if there was anything that he really loved, it was his family.

He and I had shared a private conversation a little while after he woke up for the first time since the fire just to see how he was coping with everything that he's been through. He told me that all he wanted to do even if he was mad at his brothers, was live and be healthy for them. I told him that I admired his feelings. A boy his age normally wouldn't be as attached to his family, but he told me his mother and father had raised them to stick together as a family and they were carrying that on even in death. The thought of that kind of bond being torn apart by death not the first, but the _second _time was unbearable to think.

I couldn't really think about that much now. Now, what I needed to do was go find Darrel and Sodapop and tell them about my discovery. But I do pity Mr. Johnny Cade who is going to have to face the murder trial of Bob Sheldon _alone._

**A/N: So what did you guys think about the doctor's and Pony's POV? Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Haha, anyway school starts tomorrow and I will still update often but if I sometimes don't update for a week don't get mad or leave me please because when I do that I will make up for it I promise! Review and I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you for being so patient! The start of school this week was so hectic and I just finished my truckload of homework like three minutes ago and I had a block party to go to yesterday so I couldn't update! I'm back now, though! And to Natalie, thanks so much for reviewing and sorry I kept you waiting! Remember to vote on the poll for Pony's life please!**

**Disclaimer: The most I own is the horrible 1983 version of the movie with awesome looking actors but a lot of cut out scenes.**

**Sodapop POV: **It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe as the hours dragged on. Darry had gone out to get us food with Two-teBit, reluctantly of course. But I refused to so much as look away from my sleeping brother. After all, who knows when it could be the last time I saw him alive?

I didn't wanna think about that. I _shouldn't _have to think about my brother dying for seventy more years at the very least. Heck, I would die before him so I should never have to even consider the idea that he would be dying someday by that logic. At least that's what I thought no less than two days ago.

The thought of going home without him, having his funeral, carrying his casket and burying him deep in the earth and never see his smiling face again… I felt my stomach turn and I had to get up.

Without saying one word to Steve, who had been sitting next to me the whole time without saying a word, I ran out of Pony's room and down the hall to the nearest restroom, into the stall and began to puke my guts out.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Steve. He had a pained and sympathetic look on his face. "C'mon, Soda," he whispered. "Pony wouldn't want you to be doin' this to yourself."

I looked him right in the eye, sure that my misery was shown prominently in my face. "You don't know what it's like to watch your brother waste away before your eyes, now do you? I don't wanna lose him Steve but god didn't give me a choice again. What am I supposed to do?"

**Steve POV: **He had me there. I didn't know what it was like to lose a brother. But I did know what it was like to be losing my best friend gradually. And he was the closest thing I had to a brother so it was painful enough.

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to do, man. Don't give up on him! Not yet. Not until there's no hope left. When he wakes up, do you wanna tell him the entire time he was asleep you spent it thinking that he was as good as dead or that you believed that he would pull through?"

He looked at me like I had just grown antlers. Yeah, maybe I wasn't particularly fond of his kid brother but that didn't mean that I wanted him to go and die. It would kill Soda and he would never be happy again. If anything that was the one thing that I didn't want. "Y-you're right, Steve-o. I shouldn't be so negative. I have to believe in him. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't?"

I smiled at him. "Exactly. Come on now, let's go keep him company." He stood and I put an arm around him, leading him back to the room.

**Johnny POV: **I couldn't go back there. I didn't wanna go back to my house because I didn't wanna see my mother or father, knowing what they would do when they saw me. And I didn't wanna go back to the hospital. I wanted to see Ponyboy but I just couldn't go back there and see what he looked like right then.

So I sat in the lot, wondering what happened to Dal and wishing that I had never offed that soc in the first place.

I remembered when I was a three or four year old and drugs hadn't gotten to mom quite yet. She was letting me play in the park with her friends daughter. Her name was Danielle but I called her Danni.

Danni was the best friend I had ever had besides the gang. They didn't know about her of course. Nobody did, except Pony. He always told me that he wanted to meet her. I had told him that I wished he could too. I wouldn't be able to though. Danni's parents had gotten divorced when we were around six. Her mother had taken her away after her father had gotten into a little trouble with the law. As far as I knew she was somewhere in Tennessee. We lost touch when we were about eight but I never forgot her. Just as I had promised her I wouldn't the day she left.

That was why my mother became the way she did. She lost her childhood friend. I never blamed Danni or her mother. I blamed her father. I never knew why my mother didn't leave my father. Although, maybe I did. She was too far gone and a… something to care anymore.

I missed Danni. She was the one person I felt that I could tell anything to. And I had lost her too. I felt like I was a failure. I wanted to cry.

But I heard footsteps. They seemed to stop in front of me. I looked up and was met with beautiful green eyes. I knew those eyes. I would know them anywhere. "Danni," I whispered hoarsely. "Hi, Johnny. I'm back."

**A/N: Wow! What do you guys think will happen next? And please hurry up and vote because I'm running out of ways to extend the outcome of all this! Haha but I wanted to put Danni in the story for a while. Tell me what you think of her! Review and vote please! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys I have returned! Sorry I might have confused you with the poll. Nobody was really voting so I decided to go on what people said to do in reviews. It actually made it much easier. This chapter will mostly be about Johnny and Danni, and the next chapter or two will be about Ponyboy and the rest of the boys and… certain outcomes! And thanks to those of you who left me positive feedback last chapter! Enjoy!**

**SORRY ABOUT THE WRONG CHAPPY YESTERDAY! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS ONE!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Outsiders, I would not be sitting** **here writing this today. The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**Johnny POV: **There she was. Standing before me was my very best friend that had left this town with her mother when we were both just at the tender age of six. The girl I hadn't heard from for eight years. Danni Carlington was back in the east side of Tulsa!

I didn't know if I would ever be able to stop staring. It's not like I've developed some crush on her in the past two seconds, it's just that I'm in shock here and I don't know what to do. Can people in shock also have cardiac arrests at sixteen?

Then I realized that Danni was waving her hand in front of my face and snapping her fingers. "Johnny… Hello, Johnny… wakey wakey!" she said in a sing song voice. Finally, hearing her voice brought me out of my trance and I was able to find my ability to speak again… even if the words coming out of my mouth sounded like they were coming from a dying dumb donkey.

"D-Danni," I whispered hoarsely. "You're back." She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, well my dad was let outta jail last week but the court said he ain't allowed nowhere near me. My mom missed Tulsa, your mom, and you. And so did I. So we decided to move back into our old house again. And Johnnycake, (she was the first person to use that as my nickname, by the way) what happened to your face? You have a huge scar that wasn't there when I left you. What happened?"

Dang! I inwardly cursed myself! Any idiot would've figured out that she would ask them that the second she's seen you in the past ten years! (Oh, and a few things I neglected to mention about her. She isn't a little girl with bows and pigtails anymore like the one that left here. She was about "5 2' had waist length, Carmel colored curly hair, beautiful sea green eyes, a not too tan but not too pale complexion, and she looked even prettier than she had last time I had seen her.) but I sighed and proceeded to tell her the entire story anyway.

**Danni POV: **Boy, oh boy I had missed Tulsa and Johnny! I hadn't seen Johnnycake in person for ten years and yet he still looked the same, yet different somehow. And that wasn't just because of his scar that hadn't been there before.

I knew what his parents did to him. His mom had been somewhat nice to me but she never really acted like she loved Johnny at all. I always noticed that and wondered why when I was young. Whenever I thought I should've told my mother about what Mrs. C did to him, I always thought better of it. Mom would never believe that her best friend would do such a thing to her own son. But mom loved Johnny like she loved her own.

I listened intently Johnny exclaimed to me about how he got his scar, the socs, his friends, and what had recently made him kill a soc. Good for him. Those stupid socs (especially the one he called Bob Sheldon) had it coming. After all, my older sister died because of a soc when Johnny and I were four.

Dana was trying to stand up for one of her friends one day because he was being bullied by some socs and he was really weak as it was. The soc took out a knife and stabbed her. She would've been twenty six today. She was only twelve that day. Mom didn't tell me the real story when I was nine. But Johnny's mom had just given it to him when he was four years old. He knew about something a four year old should never have to deal with.

Johnny and I had never really talked about my sister, but he knew I missed her even if I didn't know her too well. And now that I knew that another group of those morons had attacked my best friend, all I wanted to do was find the ones that were still alive and torcher them all until they died too.

It scared me a little when he said he would have to go to trial for killing Bob, but I knew someone as loveable as him would get passed in court. He was too vulnerable to go to jail. They would eat him alive.

His friends seemed like alright guys. His friend Dallas sounded like a guy I didn't wanna get involved with but if he cared about Johnnycake just as much as the other guys did, well then I could learn to like him. Johnny sure seemed to like him too, so it was worth a shot.

But now he wanted me to go meet the boys. And I'll be lying if I say I'm not just a tad nervous.

**A/N: So how did you guys like that? What do you all think about Danni? By the way, something I forgot to mention is that the rumble mentioned earlier on will be in the next chapter! How do you all think Pony's doing? If you hit the big shiny review button then you'll find out soon! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Don't kill me! I know that I should've been back already but school was a hectic mess this week! And it took me a few days to get the entirety written for you! Thank you all for the amazingly positive responses about Danni and everything and the enthusiasm for this chapter! As the gang meets Danni this chapter we will get a little more in depth with her character as well as see how our favorite sick greaser is doing (PONYBOY!)! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Outsiders then Sandy would've died in an unfortunate "accident" right after she hurt the world's first best Curtis brother!**

**Danni POV: **To say I was a bit nervous about meeting Johnny's friends was an understatement. It didn't help that I was meeting them under these circumstances at a hospital of all places. And now here we were, walking right up to Tulsa Hospital and all I could think was _please let them like me, please let them like me._

"Danni?" Johnny asked curiously. "Are you alright? You seem a little off." Oh great, he noticed. But I smiled and nodded reassuringly anyway. "Yeah_, _Johnnycake I'm alright. Just a little worried. What if all your buddies don't like me?"

To my surprise, Johnny chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't you worry, Danni. They'll love you. They ain't cold-hearted, ya know? Just a little hacked off at people sometimes. And that's usually the socs so you'll be fine."

I would've protested, but because it was Johnny I believed him. I don't think I could've ever believed anyone as easily as I believed him.

Now we were inside the hospital, getting out of the elevator at the third floor and walking speedily down the hall. And then we came to a stop in front of a room that had four boys standing outside it.

One was handsomer than any guy that I'd ever seen. He looked like he had a good heart and he could make anyone laugh. But the undertone of his eyes looked quite dead. The one next to him was big and burly. He had pale blue green eyes, muscles the size of baseballs, and his eyes made him look older than he actually appeared on the surface if you know what I mean.

The other two with them looked just as bad as they did in terms of… well… they all looked fairly upset. The boy on the left looked about seventeen, tall and lean. He had greasier hair then most of the other boys and he looked extremely cocky and high and mighty (at least in his eyes), he looked as if he felt he were too cool to be here, even if he looked as put out as the rest.

The one on the right looked like he was about eighteen. He had rusty colored side burns and stormy gray eyes. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse cut off t-shirt and looked like he could really go for a drink. Finally, after a few moments they noticed the two of us standing there. All four pairs of eyes darted to me and took me in. They all looked a little startled. What, hadn't Johnny had girls around them before? I mean he must've… right?

"Hey guys… Pony alright?" Johnny asked no one in particular worriedly. Pony must be his friend that's really sick. Interesting name he has. "Yeah, Johnny. As far as we know." The one with the sideburns replied without taking his eyes off me. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

Johnny jumped as though he'd been pressed to a lightning bolt and chuckled halfheartedly. "Oh, right I almost forgot! Guys this is Danni. We were friends when we were younger before she moved away and now she's back! And Danni, this is Darry and Sodapop, they're Ponyboy's brothers, and that's Steve and Two-Bit, his name's Keith but you can call him Two-Bit. He prefers it."

I nodded in acknowledgement to each one in turn as he pointed to them all. I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you guys. Johnny talks a lot about all of you."

They all said that it was nice to meet me too and then Johnny looked at Soda and asked, "Still no word from Dallas?" Dallas must be that guy that Johnny has developed some sort of hero worship for so he couldn't be that bad if Johnny liked him that much.

Just as Soda was about to answer the question we heard a voice say, "So who's this fine little broad right here?" we all turned around to see who I suspected was Dallas Winston. My first impression of him was… well he freaked me out to say the least. He looked like he could kill any one of us in a split second and not give it a second thought.

"Dal, this is my friend Danni. She just moved back to Tulsa today." Dally nodded his greeting and my smile faded. Apparently he wasn't one for showing any kind of emotion no matter what it be.

I noticed the gang was still staring at us weird and then I blushed, realizing that Johnny's arm was still wrapped firmly and protectively around my shoulders. It was such a tight grip it kind of hurt. Not badly enough for me to want him to take his arm off but it did hurt… wait what am I saying?! Why do I want Johnny to keep his arm around me?

Johnny seemed to notice it too because when he did he quickly withdrew his arm from me and tucked it tightly to his side. "Um… I'm gonna go get something to eat in the cafeteria. I'll see you all in a few." I patted Johnny on the back and waved at the others before heading to the lunch room and wondering what all of this meant.

**Two-Bit POV: **Woah nelly, this chick was smoking (not blonde but I would deal anyway)! But what confused me was how come Johnnycake had never told us about her? And even if he said they were friends… it sure as heck didn't look like that's all they were. He had his arm around her since they walked up and he hadn't even realized it until he saw we were staring at it. And the way he watched her leave, it was like he never wanted her to go again. I could tell we were all thinking the same thing. Johnny was whipped!

As soon as Danni turned the corner we all turned our eyes to Johnny, demanding answers. "Uh… well… how are y'all?" he asked, trying to change the subject hastily.

"Oh, no Johnnycake." Soda argued. "You've got a heap of explainin' to do here, man. What's _really _the deal between you and her because it sure as heck didn't look like y'all were just friends to any of us."

That last comment induced a tomato red blush on Johnny's face. He was so red I almost mistook him for Cherry Valance with shorter and darker hair. "C'mon, John," I whispered gently, trying to get him to talk and attempting to calm him all in these few words. "It ain't like we're gonna laugh at ya. We just wanna know what's _really _goin' on here, buddy."

He sighed, sounding very exasperated, threw his hands up in the air to make a point and said, "Sheesh, guys! Just 'cuz y'all don't know what it's like to have a girl as just a friend, don't mean that I can't! She and I were really close when we were younger but she moved away a long time ago after her father became the same way as my dad except he channeled _his _drunkenness in a different way than hitting his kid! He made a ton of bad decisions and the police thought he would escape jail at some point and go after Danni, considering they had always lived in the same house and loved the house too much to move. He knew that. So Danni's mom did the one thing he would've never expected to keep her safe. She moved to a place that he would never suspect… Tennessee. And he only wouldn't think of it because he didn't know her mom well enough to know that her mom loved the southern part of America. I haven't seen Danni in ten years and haven't heard from her in eight! We're _just _friends! Nothin' more! Got it?"

He had begun to shout towards the end and he was breathing real hard. We thought he was gonna pass out for a minute there until finally he regained his breath and composure and stopped his angry shaking. Steve looked like he was about to say something but he was cut off with another angry huff from Johnny saying that he was gonna go find Danni in the cafeteria.

Right before he turned the corner, I shouted after him, "Hey, Johnny!" I wasn't sure how this would turn out, but it was important enough to me to give it a shot. He whipped around. "What is it, Two-Bit?" he asked, sounding highly annoyed. But all the same I grinned at him like a Cheshire Cat. "Do ya think you could put in a good word with me for your friend? You're not interested and she's smokin' hot so I don't understand why, but I'd like to take her to the movies sometime." I meant it. She was actually really cute. Not like the usual greasy girls I date.

I think my plan had somehow depleted on me because all of a sudden Johnny was in my face with an angry look in his eye, like I'd never seen before (at least not on him). "Listen here," he hissed at me. "You're gonna hurt her. I don't trust you with her. She isn't yours. You wanna go out with her so bad then why don't you talk to her yourself when I'm not around to watch?" he said glumly and without another word, he stalked off towards the café.

I felt Steve slap me on the back of the head, hard and say, "Good going, Two." He was sarcastic, but he sure was right. If there was one thing that ever made a guy feel crummy, it was having Johnny Cade mad at them.

**Darry POV: **A few minutes after that very ugly encounter between us and Johnny the nurse had finished her tests and we were allowed in Pony's room again. When the four of us walked in and saw him, we didn't know what to think. He didn't even look properly like himself anymore. Ponyboy needed to be awake and alive and he needed to see the sunset and read books and watch movies… and do things Ponyboy does the Ponyboy way. And even though the doctor said it was unlikely, I would make darn sure he looked like himself and did all those things again.

We had all been sitting there for a few minutes, some of us just staring blankly and taking in what they didn't want to be true (Steve and Two-Bit), and the ones who were holding Pone's hands and rubbing his hair and praying he woke up healthy and happy again (Soda and me). But then all peace and quiet ceased when we heard his heart rate monitor beep and accelerate wildly and he began thrashing around wildly and moaning out in pain.

Doctor Andrews and four or five nurses came rushing in and wheeling his hospital bed away. Me and Soda ran after them quickly. "Where are you taking him?" Soda asked frantically. The doctor answered, "We are taking him into surgery. The lining of his heart has inflamed at an irregular pace and we need to calm it and reduce the swelling before something happens."

"B-But you can save him right?" I demanded. Doctor Andrews didn't say another word. That was all the conformation I needed. Once again, there was an unlikely possibility. Sodapop and I looked at each other. And then I think we realized, finally realized that what we needed to do was pray hard for god, mom, and dad to save him for us. So we sat down in the chairs outside the soundproofed operating room, crying and praying for our baby brother.

**A/N: So how did you like that? Was it good, bad, did you hate it? Please let me know! And what do you guys think about Pony? What about Danni and Johnny? Isn't good ol' Two-Bit just an insensitive jerk? Haha that's why we love him, though! I SWEAR that I will update by Wednesday… if you review of course! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry guys it was a really insane week and I know you think that I am the biggest liar EVER! But finally I have a long weekend so I'm here for you guys! There won't be much Danni/Johnny seeing as that wasn't her purpose in this story. I just felt like Johnny needed some love from a friend while everyone else was at the hospital. And for those of you that wondered, when Two-Bit said, 'He's fine.' I meant, he was fine as far as they knew because they didn't think it was possible for him to become any worse. I talk too much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I did, because I would get to meet the legendary Patrick Swayze in the 80's but I don't. It all belongs to Suzy Hinton.**

**Ponyboy POV: **Somehow, I _knew _I was asleep even though this pain was excruciating and I could feel myself fading every second. I think that some part of my brain had sealed itself off of the rest. The rational, _calm _part, that is, because the rest of me was begging my heart to stop working. My body was pleading to be put out its' misery so it could rest next to mom and dad.

That was the irrational part of my subconscious. The rational portion was fighting with me, telling me to keep myself going for Sodapop and Darry. They needed me just as much as I needed them. And they didn't deserve another loss. The first one had devastated us all, but this time (from what they've shown me), I don't think that either one would be able to cope with losing another family member.

I could see my dreams behind my eyelids whilst I slept. Sometimes these were both good and bad things. But right now wasn't a good or bad experience. It was just plain old unusual. I could see a bright white light in the distance. It started to come just a little faster towards me now. I was fading away. I could see two figures in the light with their arms spread out. It was mom and dad.

"Ponyboy," Dad said warmly. "Remember when we said that you would have to make a choice soon on whether or not you wanted to stay with your brothers or come here with us? Well now is the time for that."

I was speechless, not knowing at all what the right thing to say to that was. "I… I…"

**Sodapop POV: **Even now, I didn't know how to sit still. I was in a chair but I couldn't stop my feet from bouncing up and down. Tears were rolling down my face. Losing Pony wasn't an option. Not now, not ever. I had always planned that I would die before he did, seeing as I was older and would be grayer faster, but then again, my parents were older than me and they both died before me and Darry, so who could be sure about what and when their fate of death was going to arise?

But his death wasn't supposed to happen now, I was positive about that. He was too young to die. Pony had always wanted to get outta Tulsa and see the world. It was something that none of us would ever get to do, and we wanted him to do it. That was all me and Darry ever wanted. And if he died now… he would never get to do that. It wasn't right.

I remember the day that mom had him. Holding him for the first time was so surreal. I remember the promise I made him that day.

**Flashback:**

_**Daddy had me on his shoulders and Darry was holding his hand. Daddy said, "Hey boys there's someone you need to meet." He had a big smile on his face when we walked into the room. Mommy had a little tube in her hand and a white watery thing was going in it. We saw mommy had a little bundle in her arms that was wrapped in a blue bundle. She looked down at it, she was really happy. Then she looked up and saw us. She looked like she was about to cry. **_

"_**Hi boys," she said softly. "Come on and meet your new baby brother. Daddy put me down and me and Darry ran to mommy. We saw the little boy had greenish grayish eyes like mommy and he had hair that looked like Darry's and Daddy's. "Can I hold him, mama?" Darry asked hopefully. Mama smiled and nodded. "Be careful, though. Don't drop him, dear.**_

_**Once Darry had the little boy in his arms he started rubbing his hair. "He's beautiful. You wanna hold him, Soda?" I nodded. "Be careful," mama whispered. "Cradle his head and put your hand on the bottom of him."**_

_**I did as I was told but I fumbled a little until daddy caught me. I looked into the eyes of the kid in my arms. He stared back at me, his eyes full of wonder. "He's a smart baby, mama. What's his name?" mom looked at my dad and smiled. "Ponyboy," daddy declared proudly. I grinned real big, my face lighting up. "His name's cool just like mine!" Mommy nodded. "Yes. It is." **_

_**My attention was back on the baby boy in my arms. I looked at him, and instantly I knew I would be the most loving big brother ever. I kissed his forehead gently. "I love you, Ponyboy. I promise I'll always protect you like the best big brother ever."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

As I remembered that day, I smiled slightly. And then the tears hit full force, my body raking with the force of my sobs. I felt Dar's arms wrap around me then. "C'mon Sodapop," he whispered. "It'll be alright. I promise you it'll be okay."

"What if it isn't?" I fired back at him, jumping up and throwing my hands up in the air. "What if we lose him? What'll we do then, huh? I can't lose him! You know that I promised him that I would always protect him! And if… if he dies… then I'll have failed him. I'm so horrible! If I had kept my mouth shut that night he left then none of this would've happened."

I fell to my knees in the hospital hallway as a sobbing mess, not caring if people stared. "Hey, hey, hey" Darry whispered and knelt down beside me, enveloping me in his arms. "It's gonna be alright, little buddy. I promise I'll make it okay." I didn't really believe he could but I settled in his arms anyway. Now was one of those times when I needed my big brother to hold me like he did when we were little kids. It wouldn't help any other greaser, but it helped me. Family mattered a whole lot to me.

We sat there for a few minutes and then we heard footsteps coming towards us. We both looked up to see doctor Andrews walking straight toward us. His expression was unreadable when he got to us. We stood up so we could look him directly in the eyes. And after a long pause he said…

**A/N: Don't kill me! I was going to end it on a worse note and make you guys wait even more but I didn't want anyone to get angry! What do you think is going to happen next? Review and let me know! I should update by Monday but in which case I don't you have the right to kill me! Haha jk but review and let me know! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for all the wonderful and… anxious reviews! I know you all really wanted to know what happens to Ponyboy and here it is! I tried to update as quick as I could and I am currently running five and a half hours of sleep so… yeah. And I would've made the cliff hanger a little more suspenseful but I thought you guys might've chased after me! Enjoy! :) and P.S. Read the entire chapter and don't judge till the end! You won't regret it!**

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders are not mine! They never have been and never will be! They all belong to S.E. Hinton! :(**

**Darry POV: **Soda and I were both breathing heavily as we awaited his answer. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds, the doctor said in a gravelly tone, "I am so sorry. We lost him just a moment ago when we thought he was in the clear. His heart gave up on him. I'm so very sorry, boys. There was nothing more that we could do."

That was all I registered before I fell to the ground in agony. This was all my fault! If I hadn't hit him, this wouldn't have happened! Now he was gone and with mom and dad. Mom and dad… what would they think of me now? They had never so much as raised a hand on us and I had struck him so hard he fell to the floor. He and Soda may have thought different but in my eyes, I was no better than Johnny's dad who beat him with the belt.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sodapop quite literally curled up into the tightest ball he could think of on the floor. He clutched his leather jacket tightly around him (it was one that dad had given him after a saddle bronc he had been in a little over a year ago), his sleek, greasy hair was matted all over his face and the stains of tears were clear upon his cheeks. I saw the doctor hurry off back towards a room with one of the nurses but thought nothing of it.

"Hey what's goin' o-" I heard Two-Bit and the rest of the boys call (Dally got back a few hours ago, I think) but they immediately stopped when they saw the state we were in. I heard poor little Johnny slump down crying next to us. Poor kid, Pone was his best buddy.

Steve, Dally and Two-Bit… when I looked up I saw the tears in the rims of their eyes but they hadn't quite gotten to their falling point yet. I knew they were also a little stunned by the news, even if they knew he was bad off. Even now, they were keeping up with the stupid 'Greasers don't cry' philosophy Tim Shepard had led them all to believe. It was a load of trash if you ask me.

**Sodapop POV: **I was curled up on the floor like a little baby bawling my eyes out. This was it. My promise to him had been inevitably broken and I had failed him. Just like I had failed everyone else in my life when I dropped out of school. No wonder Sandy cheated on me. She didn't wanna be with some kid who just loved her and wanted to marry her and had virtually _nothing _to offer. Darry always said that I had done what was right for me and that was all that mattered in the world. But it wasn't. I had failed Ponyboy, who was more important to me than anything or anyone else.

I couldn't even see sense properly in that moment. My baby brother had just died. And now I wanted to die with him. I've said it before and I'll say it again… I cannot go on without him. Now I just didn't want to think of what it's gonna be like every time I get home, sleep in my bed without him, go to work, pass the school, the movies, the library, or the train tracks. It won't ever be the same waking up and not hearing him run about the house in the mornings hustling to get to school, going to the DX and remembering he won't ever set foot in there again and ask me for a Pepsi and talk to me about his day, I'll never be able to take a girl to the movies again (not that I care for any girl but Sandy) and not think about the fact that my brother had sat here so many times with Johnny because none of the rest of us liked them all that much. He was gone now. And so was all the light in the world.

I felt someone reaching toward me. Whipping around, I saw Steve extend his hand towards my shoulder, a sorrowful look etched into his rugged features, but I just jerked away from him like a tiny Chihuahua would from a really big Labrador. He pulled his hand back, hurt. But I didn't even have enough strength in me to feel bad for shutting him out.

All of a sudden, Darry clung to me, tightly. I knew he was in pain too, and he was grieving (maybe even more than I was), but this was past the point of sanity by a million miles. Then I heard him as kind of a whisper-scream in my ear, "Don't you DARE leave me, Sodapop! Ever!" then I knew. He didn't wanna lose another brother. And just like the time in Windrixville, _I _was the one comforting _him._

"Relax, Darry. I'm not goin' anywhere. Ever. We'll always have each other." We were all left standing there for maybe another twenty minutes when we heard someone come to a stop in front of us. Darry and I looked up from our spots on the ground and saw Doctor Andrews giving us a small smile.

What the heck?! What was this man's deal? He just dropped the bomb on us that our youngest brother had died under his watch and he was _smiling?_ Maybe after all these years of looking at brains and blood, he's gone delusional.

Finally, he broke the silence between us all. "I'm sorry to interrupt your mourning, boys. But I'm afraid there is no need for it." He was still smiling like a demented cartoon character.

"No need for it?" Dally asked incredulously. "You just told them their brother _died. _What do you mean there's no need for it?" the doctor laughed. Sicko. "There is no need for it because… we were able to revive him. He is alive and well and he can come home with you soon."

It took us a minute to process that. When I did all I could think was, _… _and then…

**A/N: See, all's happy and well for good now! You all don't have to kill me! Sorry for those of you that wanted him dead, I'll write that as an alternate ending oneshot after this is done if you like! Review and tell me what you thought. Was it cliché or did you all like it? Let me know!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me longer than it usually would. It's just been insane this past week! I hadn't felt good for three days and then got a whole load of homework dumped on me when I arrived back at school yesterday. Some of you thought last chapter was the ending… sorry but we have a few chaps to go and then we will see the end! Enjoy this one! And by the way, when I said the doc **_**returned **_**20 minutes later in the last chapter doesn't mean Pone came back to life after half an hour of being dead FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know who wouldn't think it wouldn't be awesome to own the rights to the Outsiders, but I can't have them anyway. They belong to Suzy. **

**Sodapop POV: **It took me a moment to fully process what the doctor had just told us. And then, faster than you could say, 'For the love of Mickey Mouse!' Darry and I were jumping up and down and crying with happiness with a strong similarity to teenage girls when they saw Elvis or The Beatles nowadays. Steve had actually screamed out, 'YES' and Dal and Two hugged and tackled Darry.

Johnnycake however, was just crying with his head down from relief. Danni had just arrived and was comforting him like a sister would a brother. It's good he has a friend like that besides us to look out for him **(A/N: Johnny and Danni's previous 'feelings' have disappeared).**

Then something occurred, it seemed to both me and Darry because we both caught each other's eye, suddenly looking angry. Darry nodded to me. And said in an almost deadly calm voice, "Doctor Andrews… why did it take so long to revive Pony? Don't you guys like electric-shock people who are dead to revive them and they are ok? What happened?"

The doc chuckled just a bit. "I'm so sorry for that. I know it was terribly confusing for you. See, it only took about two minutes to revive him. And then he woke up and he was in a slight bit of pain from the surgery, which was to be expected. Then we had to check on his vitals and I spoke with him for a few minutes while some of the surgeons ran some scans they took over again to make sure all was well. He's fit as a fiddle now. I'll prescribe some temporary pain medication for him to take for about a week when he gets home."

We all exhaled a big breath it seemed we were all holding. "W-When will he be allowed home?" I asked shakily. I needed Pony home with me. It just wouldn't be right any longer. Not that it was right at all before.

Doc gave me a small smile and responded, "Well… let's see Sodapop. It's Tuesday, correct." I nodded eagerly. "And… if I were to let him go home soon would you take care of him well and would taking care of him be your number one priority?" His eyes had a mischievous glint to them. He was messing with me. But I rolled my eyes and responded anyway, "It always has been and always will be."

He smiled again. "Well… given that and the fact he needs five days to make sure that he doesn't have any break downs because he's a little short on energy… I'd say he will be home by Sunday morning. By the way, they've just put him in a room. Would you like to go see him?" we all nodded quickly. He chortled. "That's what I thought. If you all will just follow me." Then he led us to room 336B and I reached for the doorknob.

**Darry POV: **When we stepped through the door, we were all relieved to see Ponyboy wide awake and staring at the ceiling. "Pony?" I asked gently, in an attempt to get his attention. When he looked at us he smiled real wide. "Hey guys! Good to see yah! The nurse says I can get outta here and come home with y'all on Sunday! Ain't that great?"

He was so happy for a kid that had literally just seen the light and lived. I think seeing him so happy was Soda's breaking point because he ran to Pone and threw his arms around him, sobbing happily if that makes any sense.

"Oh, Pony!" he gasped. "I thought we lost you!" Ponyboy was a tad startled at first, considering it was usually Sodapop comforting him and not the other way around. He gave Soda an awkward pat on the back and when Soda leaned a little too much on his chest, he kind of whined, "Owww!" that seemed to startle Soda and then a stream of apologies, which Pony waved away almost immediately.

"We sure missed ya, kid!" two-Bit said, clamping him on the back, instead of remembering he had injuries, claiming he was 'helping the guy recover faster'. Whatever. Steve high fived Pony with his good arm and actually said, 'I was worried about you, kiddo.' Which I think shocked the poor kid out of his wits just as much as it did the rest of us. Steve had finally grown a soft spot for Pony. Dal said almost the exact same thing but that wasn't new. We knew Dally cared about Pony.

Finally, little Johnny spoke to Pony, telling him it was good to have him back and that he was worried about him. And then he said, "Pone, you remember that I was telling you 'bout my friend Danni?" Pony nodded. "Well this is her. Danni, meet my other best friend, Ponyboy Curtis." Both Pony and Danni looked ready to go on with the rest of their pleasantries, but the rest of the boys shouted, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!" and they began wildly tickling Johnny while Pony was laughing. I sat next to my baby brother and wrapped my arms around him. With the exception of mom and dad not being here, my not so little family, was complete once again.

**A/N: Soooooo…. What did you all think of that? Did you like it? I think the ending to this chapter is kind of cute, actually. This isn't the end of the story YET though, folks! Review and give me feedback! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxxooxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and here with another chapter! It's not the end quite yet but we are close and that makes me sad :(. Lucky this chapter is happy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Outsiders are not mine sadly enough. They belong to S.E. Hinton and I guess they would've never existed without her so that's okay.**

**Ponyboy POV: **Today was the day! I was allowed to go home today. The Doctor said I was doing so much better. I still had to take some medication for about a week or so but my leg and arm had healed enough that I only had to wear a few bandages and be a little careful for a while. Sodapop said he had to go home and get something, strangely enough Darry had gone too. I wondered what they were doing. In about two-three weeks, after I was okay to be on my own, or with one of the guys, the two of them had to start work again. I sure would miss 'em, with them not bein' there every day.

I didn't know why them going to work again made me upset. Maybe it was because they hadn't spent this much time with me since before mom and dad died. Ever since they passed away, all Darry ever did was work. He was hardly ever home anymore, and even when he was, he was busy cooking dinner or checking my homework or paying bills. I felt bad for him.

And Soda… he had dropped out only a month and a half afterwards to help Darry with the bills. But we all knew the other part of the reason was because he thought he was stupid. That wasn't true. He was a heck of a lot smarter than he believed he was.

There was a sudden knock on the door. It was Stella, my nurse. "Ponyboy, dear, your brother just called. Said he'd be here in about twenty minutes to pick you up. He's bringing you some fresh clothes to change into. Did you manage to wash up this morning carefully? The doctor did say that you needed to do so yourself again without hurting your arm or leg."

"Yes ma'am I did." I was still in my hospital gown and all I wanted was some jeans and a sweatshirt. She smiled at me and left. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. And just as I expected, Sodapop emerged grinning ear to ear. I had missed that face. All this time, he hadn't really grinned the way he was grinning now.

"Hey, little buddy! I got here even quicker than I thought I would. I mean, the hospital is only about ten miles away from the house but it seemed like every other time I left, god started to laugh at me and made traffic kick itself up. That's why I didn't ever really leave before." His face was dark and brooding as he thought back on the last few weeks before all this good stuff happened. I don't think any of us would ever really want to mention this again. Even Two-Bit wouldn't be stupid enough to mention this when I got home. At least not yet. It would just get a rise out of Darry and Two-Bit might end up dead. I laughed aloud at that bizarre, yet very likely mental image that had formed in my mind.

"What are you laughing at, huh little buddy?" Soda asked before tackling me back onto the bed (just like we did at home when I didn't feel like waking up in the mornings) and tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I laughed my head of just like I did when I was a little kid and Darry used to pile himself on the top of the both of us. "Stop Soda!" I gasped out between giggles. "Please, stop! I can't breathe!"

"Get off of 'im, Pepsi. He ain't gonna heal right of ya keep doin' that right now. Doc said so." Came a deep voice from the doorway. We both looked up to see Darry standing there, half amused and half serious. I guess he was more amused because he cracked a smile.

"Darry, what are you doin' here? I thought you were supposed to be back at the house?" he came and sat down beside me, putting and arm around my shoulders and ruffling my hair with his free hand. "I came here to fill out your discharge papers. After all, they ain't gonna let you outta here if your legal guardian doesn't fill the papers out. Plus, I wanna be the one opening the door for you the minute you get home."

I hugged him. "Alrighty then!" Soda said. "Not that I don't enjoy these soft gooey brotherly moments where you two get along, but I think Ponyboy wants to get in his clothes and get outta here, ain't that right Ponyboy?" I nodded eagerly and changed into the faded blue jeans, worn out sneakers, and gray t-shirt Soda brought me.

As I changed, Soda had made a few stupid jokes about me needing to work out. I smacked him, telling him we was acting way too much like Two-Bit. He had only chortled and told me that Two had lightened his mood with some cracks about Steve all day and that was probably why.

On our way out, we thanked Doctor Andrews for everything he had done for me and he had shaken my hand and told me he was proud that I had been so brave these past weeks. It kind of reminded me of something dad would say. As I thought that, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter than before almost like dad was smiling down upon me. _Thank you, dad. _I thought when I looked up at the sky again, wondering if he and mom knew how much I loved them for making me as strong as I am today.

As soon as we got to the house I all but leaped out of the truck door, wanting to make a run for the house, but Darry stopped me and helped me to the house. I tried to tell him I didn't need help, but he insisted on it. I wasn't about to argue, because I knew he was just happy to see me up and about again.

Soda opened the door to the house. I walked in, expecting to see the familiar hallway and kitchen and den, but all the lights were off. I flicked the switch for the lights and a chorus of "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME, PONYBOY!" shot through the room. There were brightly colored balloons and a banner saying "We Missed You, Pony! Welcome Back!" and all the gang stood there smiling big before me. There was Two-Bit, Steve, Evie, Dally, Sylvia (they were back together _again), _Johnny, Danni, and even Tim, Curly, and… (shudder) Angela Shepard had decided to join the party. My brothers and everyone else enveloped me in hugs. Angela's was a little too tight and long, though. Curly had to pry her off of me. She had always had a crush on me but she scared me a little too much for me to like her back.

We sat around eating hot dogs and fries, joking and talking when Soda brought out a vanilla cake for me with blue frosting, just like it was my birthday, there were candles on it. "Make a wish, Pone." Steve grinned and so did Evie, who was sitting on his lap. I shook my head and smiled. "I don't need anything. I have the best friends and family a guy could have. That's all I want." Everyone smiled at me and kind of went 'aww' well except Dal and Tim, but they were kinda smiling.

"The fun's not over yet, Pony." Darry said, coming into the room with something hidden behind his back. He set down a wrapped package in front of me. "You… got me a present?" I asked bewilderedly. Money had to be tight right now with all the hospitals. There was no way he could've managed this. As though he read my mind he smiled and said, "Don't worry, buddy. We'll manage. It was nothing. And it's from both Sodapop and me. Everyone else claimed that their present to you was the sleep they lost worrying about you when you were sick." I laughed and so did everyone else.

Soda and Dar sat down beside me as I unwrapped the box. What was inside brought tears to my eyes. It was the fancy new red and orange track shoes I had seen in the store a while ago. They were too expensive though, so I didn't dare ask for them.

I began to cry and hugged them both, dumbfounded. "Thank you guys so much." Darry smiled. "You're welcome, kiddo. We talked to your track coach and he said as soon as you're better he needs you back on the team. You'll win the gold now, Pony. And we promise we will be there cheering you on at every meet we can."

I couldn't contain my joy. I loved my brothers and friends so much. I was so glad to be home again, and this time, no matter what happened, home was where I would stay.

**A/N: Aww! Brotherly love! I thought that that'd be cute, did you guys like it? What about Soda's little joke in there? I thought it was kind of a funny moment where Two-Bit should've been present, but since he wasn't, Soda was the substitute! The next chapter will be the epilogue to let you all know and that brings tears to my eyes! Haha see what I did there? But it seriously does! The next AN will be LONG just to let you know! Review! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30: Epilougue

**A/N: Hello everyone! So here it is… the final chapter to I'm So Sorry, Little Brother. :( It brings me both sadness and joy to have finished this story because it was my first story for The Outsiders! I assure you all I will be writing more of them but for now… we should see the end of this one. Enjoy! :'(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Outsiders, I don't think it would be as good as it is now. Nor would the characters have such awesome names as they do now. I'm no good at naming people! Anyway, it belongs to S.E. Hinton.**

**Sodapop POV: **It had been a month since he came home. To be honest, he had never been doing better. Since he had completely healed and Darry and I had gone off back to work, the only time we really saw each other for more than twenty minutes in the mornings, was at dinner or before we went to sleep. Sometimes not even then. But we all made it work.

Every second the gang was over, all of us made an effort to have fun and joke around like one big band of brothers, just like before the socs jumped Pony and Johnny that night. But it was different than before when it was just me, Pony, and Darry. Dar and Pone didn't fight anymore. Sure, Darry did get a tad stern when Ponyboy came in late. But that was about it; he had to deal with his paranoia in some form. Pony was real good about trying not to be too late, though. When the three of us were alone together, we sat and talked to each other and had family night, just like we used to with mom and dad. It was good bonding for us.

Ponyboy had went straight back to training for track as soon as he was healed, as much as Darry told him to take a rest for a little while, he never did. Well, Pony's persistence had paid off because he just won the state meat first place a week ago. We had made a point to be there for every one of his meats and award assemblies now. When he crossed that finish line first, almost neck and neck with some soc, I don't think I had ever seen Darry that proud. He even looked like he might've cried a little if there weren't so many people around.

He was the youngest state champ in anything for the last decade apparently. After that meat, we made sure it was just the three of us, Darry had actually worked enough overtime that week to take us to some fancy Italian restaurant uptown. It was kind of funny because everyone was staring at us and probably wondering what greasers were doing in the joint.

But for me, I didn't care whether or not he won a million awards. I was just happy to see him again. It was the best feeling ever in the beginning, and still is, to go to sleep and wrap my arms around my baby brother like I never want to let go. And then to be able to tickle him awake and listen to him giggle like he did when he was four years old was what really got to me. I realized that all that time before the accident, even though I listened to him and we were together a lot, he still needed me more than I thought.

Even if mom and dad aren't here anymore, I know they are smiling down at the three of us, proud of how we've become an even stronger family since their deaths. Although, no matter how strong we are as a whole now, it doesn't mean that we're as complete or as happy as we were with them here. Ponyboy was starting up with his nightmares again, but this time it wasn't just about mom and dad's passing, it was also mixed in heavily with his own accident, or even that he'd be taken away from me and Darry.

He would wake up shuddering and crying silently in the middle of the night, in a vain attempt at trying to keep us asleep. It never worked. He would think he had me fooled until my grip tightened around him and Darry came sauntering into the room, still half asleep. Some nights it would take us way too long to convince him that his dreams weren't real. This accident had truly traumatized him to say the least.

The kid had me and Darry, though. Along with the gang, so it's not like he wouldn't have anyone. Our motto: Stick together like brothers. And that we would, until each of our very last breaths.

**A/N: Well, Ladies and (Possibly, if any of them do read fanfictions on here) gentleman! That officially concludes I'm So Sorry, Little Brother. It has truly been an honor writing this for all of you! To everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning or has jumped on along the way, an equal amount of gratitude because you guys are all just so supportive! This was my very first Outsiders story and I was shocked that it got such good response because it was only recent that I had read the book before I began this! I'm going to write many more Outsiders fics, and to any that like Harry Potter, Twilight, Hunger Games, Glee, etc. I will be making a bunch of new stories involving those so stay tuned for those as well. My next HP fic will probably be up by tomorrow once I get enough votes on my poll that don't tie it… but that's beside the point! Anyway I have a bunch of ideas for the Outsiders as well and should post those soon! And remember I will always be open to any requests and ideas up to T so feel free to PM me or request something if you want me to write something specific! Thank you guys so much! Love you!**

**Thanks a bunch for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
